Hidden Heritage
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Keith Akira Kogane, Commander of Voltron has always marched to his own tune. Silent, sometimes sullen but always alone, the young man helps to keep the peace on Planet Arus. He is a just and honourable young man. In the Castle of Lions, someone you'd least expect starts to wonder about his heritage. Rated T for suggested violence and adult themes in later chapters.
1. Author's Notes

**AN** – Just a couple of (hundred LOL) words. I'm not new to fanfic but new to Voltron. I remember the cartoon from childhood and have only recently read and revisited episodes 1-10 of the first series. I'm trying to stay in canon, mostly from what I've read. I'm happy to be corrected and have lots of positive criticism. Please leave the flames, bomb and other projectile implements for aiming at Zarkon!

Second and finally, one author made a comment about reading Gatchaman fic and how serious some of the situations can be. I've written for the genera, and this work will be no less demanding in its scope. For those Shippers out there, I always have at least one romantic subplot. After all, what's a good story without a little love on the side?

And now, on with the show.


	2. Prologue

'They think,' the woman muttered under her breath, fingers flying through the air on the new three dimensional computer display, 'I'm a bumbling old woman. Well, I didn't reach my position within the royal family without extensive qualifications.'

'Before this infernal war,' she stopped for a second to consider all she'd lost.

Before this war, Chodina Melroy had been a mother, a wife and the head of security for the royal family. Few knew her real purpose, imbedded in a menial task of courtesan within the palace walls. The position gave her direct access to the Queen and her offspring. They had become her primary duty once her own children grew to adulthood.

Chodina's son died in the first wave attack by Zarkon. A fighter pilot, he'd lost his life battling three enemy craft over the old Palace. Her daughters, still at university, had been rounded up and left on slave ships. The reports reaching Dina's ears, the debauchery inflicted on young woman by Zarkon's troops, she'd hoped they suffered a quick and painless death instead of the images her mind invented. Vinten, her husband simply disappeared. In the years since, she'd given up hope of finding him alive.

'Now,' she reminded with grim determination, reinforcing the walls around that part of her shattered heat, 'is not the time to rehash the past. Now is the time to look to the future. These small victories against Planet Doom are just the beginning. To be truly free we must defeat Zarkon completely.'

'Once that has been achieved, our people need to rebuild and populate Arus.' Fingers now dancing in the air, the woman returned to her self-appointed task. 'My beautiful planet, I remember you as thriving, supporting several billion beings. Now mere million's hide in the nooks and crannies able to support life. The rest has been destroyed. Dull browns and grey have replaced the warmth of golden sunset over blue water with green hills in the background. Sand and dust now take the place of fields filled with colourful crops ready to harvest. Barely an animal survived the initial attacks.'

Withdrawing her mind from the melancholy thoughts, Chodina redirected her concentration to the job at hand. While the rest of the palace staff went about their duties, she needed this time to complete the more serious side of her position. She'd made a promise to the Queen on her death bed, a promise that would only be broken by her own demise.

'This repopulation,' determination entered her tone, 'must start with the marriage of our Princess and her ascension to the throne. Before that can occur I need to find a suitable consort. He must be worthy but most of all, he must be rich. Arus needs funds and connections to rebuild. There is little we have to trade, except the reputation of our Voltron force. I fear that will buy us little on the open galactic market.'

A gleam entered her eye. Perhaps she should start with the four remaining members of Voltron. Sven's injuries proved life threatening. His body would no longer be able to sustain the forces the Blue Lions expected during battle. Hunk and Pidge ruled out with a few quick swipes of her hand, Lance's background proved interesting but not suitable. Sighing she began to investigate the last member. Only then could Chodina say she'd given the saviours of this Planet a fair chance for the hand of their sovereign.

An hour later, puzzled, the security chief rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Something didn't add up in the young commander's history. It both intrigued her and sent a quiver of warning along her spine. How could someone, a person in a powerful position with direct access to the Princess have escaped intense scrutiny for so long?

Sending out several electronic queries, the woman left the program to run in the background. Tomorrow, she'd return to check on the progress of her queries. With the time remaining, she needed to hunt down her network of informants within the Castle. Someone somewhere must know something about Keith Cogane's history. At this point in time, even rumour would be helpful. Until then, Chodina steeled herself, returning to the silly personality of Nanny. She had a duty to protect Crown Princess Allura, her honour demanded it.


	3. Chapter 1 - Delving Deeper

**AN** – I've searched the internet for the name of Allura's mother. If I get it incorrect, please PM me and I'll make corrections.

'Two days,' Chodina muttered under her breath, hands covered in dust and dirt from the clean-up, 'and I've finally managed to get back to the office. Dam Zarkon and his continuing blood lust for Arus. Will he ever leave us in peace or must we crush him completely in order to win this war?'

Looking around the usually neat room, even this far into the Castle of Lions, the result of Planet Doom's most recent barrage could be seen. A picture of her friend, Queen Hielke holding an infant Allura in her arms, had moved off centre as the foundations shook. Going to the frame, Dina straightened it. A finger caressed the likeness, remembering a happier time in their lives.

'My Queen, I'm failing you,' she told the image. 'Allura grows more independent day by day. I am fast losing my influence over her. I must have her married before long or she will choose a consort based on love, not what Arus needs. Fortunately it means she also grows into her position. Your daughter has the capacity to become a ruler to equal, if not surpass her father. Not that I have given her many chances to digress from her duties. Sometimes playing the fool, you are able to catch more flies with honey than vinegar.'

Hearing the echo of Heilke's laughter brought a smile to Dina's weathered face. 'You could always make me look through my training and see the humour in any situation. Allura also has that power. It is an effect I have had her cultivate and openly display to her people. It endears them to her.'

Letting out a mammoth sigh, Nanny knew her time grew short. Yet she needed to explain her observations and plans to the spirit of her long lost Queen. Arus had always been a enchanted, mystical place, a fusion of art and science invading every aspect of life. Once the greatest power in the universe, the planet's success proved the reason behind their downfall. Zarkon, like many before him, coveted the influence and prestige. Yet taking Arus hostage, enslaving it did not transfer that effect to the victor.

'Your daughter,' Chodina said, 'is now a part of Voltron Force. At first I did as you would have liked, I opposed the appointment. Coran even tied her to a chair in her chamber.' Allowing a smile to grace her lips at the memory, Dina continued, 'you should have seen the look on her face! I watched it several times on the security system.'

'We trained her well, my Queen. Allura overcame the adversity. Those mice, if I didn't know better, I'd say they were sentient, chewed through the ropes to release her. She forced the issue, taking out the Blue Lion and wining a decisive victory over Planet Doom. The men of Voltron have accepted her as an equal but still defer to Allura as her station requires. The Crown Princess has enough to do with her duties, never mind protecting Arus from Zarkon's evil as well.'

'That is her prime duty,' the reverberation of Heilke sounded almost amused, 'is it not, Nanny.'

'Yes, but each time your daughter goes into battle,' a shiver ran the length of the woman's spine, 'she places herself and Arus in great danger. There are many we could train for the position while she administers this planet. Her job now, is to continue the royal linage and build a future for her people.'

'Allura refuses to be removed,' Heilke smirked from the netherworld. 'Ask you're self why. What attraction could this Voltron Force hold for my child?'

'More than I would like,' Dina frowned, considering all the possible meanings behind the words.

Afraid she might know, it reminded the Security Chief of the program she'd initiated two days previously. Her subtle queries about Commander Keith Kogane elicited nothing from the palace staff. It seemed the young man kept his own council in most matters, especially those of the heart. He didn't sleep with the maids, unlike Lance and Hunk. He didn't sleep with the male staff either which relieved Dina's mind.

When not in the company of his team, the commander took to his office. He spent hours, almost as many as Allura, attending studiously to his duties. Dedicated, often sullen, Keith stood on the sidelines, watching, always observing other's behaviour. Joining in occasionally, he still remained alone, walled off, distant. Yet, the young man treated Princess Allura with dignity and respect fitting her position.

'Unusual,' Chodina realised. 'Most Earthmen find it difficult to defer to a woman in power, especially a very young and beautiful woman.'

Earth proved culturally different from most of the planets in the Alliance. They idolised technology without consideration for aesthetics, valued logic removing emotion, venerated strength over magic, worshiped muscle beyond brain, uplifted male children above females. Yet, the woman of Arus bore new life, they ruled in key positions, used emotions and magic but most importantly they listened to their intuition when making decisions. Arus's men deferred to their female counterparts, understanding they were the embodiment of their continued existence.

'Keith,' Dina came to the sudden realisation, 'it not of Earth, at least not wholly. Our Voltron Commander displays his earliest training in a culture and society compatible with Arus. This young man has learnt the ultimate power of woman and been taught to treat them with respect. Well, Mr Kogane, it's time I discovered which planet you grew up on. It might just begin to explain your lack of history and give us a heritage compatible with court live.'

Firing up the state of the art computer, the Security Chief checked first on the pace of palace repairs before her pet project. 'The casualties are much higher than I suspected. Not to mention the damage more extensive. Still it will all be repaired if Zarkon gives us another twenty four hours. It is the lack of military personnel to guard the Castle of Lion's that worries me. Where are we to recruit young men and women from?'

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Clodina found solutions often presented themselves. Now she could peruse the results of her extensive search. Nothing, well nothing of any great importance or that she'd not already discovered about the Voltron Commander. Keith Kogane first appeared at the age of twelve on Earth. Before that, the boy did not exist on any database. For all intent and purpose he'd simply appeared out of thin air.

'Curiouser and curiouser. Then again,' Dina's fingers began to widen the search, 'I only looked to one planet for his history. A mistake an amateur would make, to assume he originated form Earth. Now,' she let the new parameters do their best while turning her attention to the matter of Allura's consort.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Confrontation Begins

**AN -** Thank you for the reviews. I couldn't see Nanny as that oblivious and stupid. To be given guardianship over the Crown Princess, she'd have to be suitably qualified. Also the economic socio-political environment on Arus would be fraught with issues for Allura. It may force her head to make decision for the good of her planet and people, not necessarily her heart.

* * *

'Nanny,' Allura called into the silent room. Suspecting where she'd find the older lady, the Princess keyed in her override code forcing the door to slid open. 'I thought you'd be after me to dress for dinner,' teased the beautiful young woman covered in dust. A smear of dirt across one cheek, she felt tired and hungry.

'Oh my,' Chodina switched to her alternative personality, quickly closing down her search, 'look at the time Princess. How could I have been so silly? Back to your chambers, you're not fit to be seen in that, that…'

'I've been cleaning up, Nanny,' the soft words carried a rebuke, 'with the rest of the staff, not locked away in my office even though I have two days' work to catch up on.'

Shrugging off the reproof, Dina's mind felt a subtle blend of admiration and humour. Allura recently learnt the art of indirect barbs. Aiming the softly spoken reprimands at her closest advisors, the young Royal wanted her staff to place the people of Arus above themselves. Her appearance today proved she lead by example.

'Well,' Dina simpered, 'now it is time to clean you up, Princess.'

'I guess we could all do with a break,' Allura nodded accompanied by a weary sigh. Her eye caught the holographic particles remaining from Nanny's search. Intrigued, the Princess attempted to capture the after image but the details eluded her. 'What,' she pointed to the computer as she moved further into the room, 'is so important, Nanny, to take you away from the clean-up.'

'Since that evil Prince Vocca turned your petty little head,' Chodina reminded at the scolding best, 'we must see if there is a royal family in this sector of space. Someone suitable for you to form an attachment, possibly marry.'

Inviting the interloper into the Castle of Lion's went against Dina's training. _Keep your friends close,_ she remembered the wise words of her predecessor, _but your enemies closer, so you may know what they are doing before they do it._ Ordering round the clock surveillance on the young man proved useless. Haggar's magic outwitted the Security Chief and her personnel. She'd been more careful since.

'I am not in the mood for this old and much hashed over argument,' Allura turned her back. Allowing the flush of anger to subside, the younger woman steeled her expression before pivoting to face Nanny. Sighing, she attempted to make her retainer see sense. 'There are seven habitable star systems in this sector of space. All have felt the ravage of Zarkon. Of the six royal families, three no longer exist, nor do their people. Two others remain enslaved, effectively cutting them off from trade or friendship with Arus. Pollux is our only ally. I believe,' the Princess took a moment to allow the sparkle of amusement to enter her blue eyes, 'Prince Bandor is far too young for your schemes.'

'Perhaps,' Dina tested the waters forcing a giggle as if joking, 'I need to increase my search, Princess.'

Indeed, the Security Chief uncovered five possible candidates. Of those one fulfilled all her requirements. However the young man proved reclusive. She couldn't blame him or his security personnel for the caution. He would be as much a target for women expecting a certain level of comfort as Allura proved attractive to unworthy suitors. A public history scanty, his wealth massive, Chodina searched for a picture of the young man. Even if he proved unpleasant to the eye, the inducements of his purse would overcome such insignificant considerations. So far she'd been as successful in gaining a photo of the industrial heir as revealing Commander Kogane's heritage.

'How far,' Allura openly smiled as she watched a pained expression sweep across Nanny's face, 'would you look? All the way to Earth, beyond perhaps? Maybe you should decrease you expectations for the future Consort of Arus. A Lord or Barron would do nicely.' Adding a hint of sarcasm to her voice, she pretended this topic didn't make her heart fear the sacrifices the Crown Princess would have to make. 'They would get me pregnant with the royal baby you want just as well as a Prince. In some ways they might prove better candidates, especially if they come bearing gifts of gold and technology.'

_Yes_, Dina's mind supplied while her alter ego pouted at the rebuke, _finally you see the needs of your people, the need to fill Arus's coffers. New money or old, either will sustain our world for the next generation, until we can return our planet to the vibrant, healthy place it once was. You don't need to be in love with him, just produce heirs. Love, as nice as it would be, is not a consideration in this transaction. _

'This is not getting you dressed, Princess,' Dina frowned. Hurrying the young woman out the door, she'd planted the seed. Now she needed to give Allura time to let it sprout and accept her fate. In a few days, Nanny would start her campaign in earnest by presenting her candidate. Then she'd suggest the Princess invite the young man to visit Arus, perhaps with the trade delegation from Earth. 'Come, we must hurry or your guests will be waiting on you. It is not appropriate for a Princess to be late.'

'It seems,' Allura commented softly, 'there are a great many things it is inappropriate for a Princess to do. Yet I'm actively involved in doing many of them.'

'That will have to stop,' Dina announced in Nanny's offhanded way while her intellect dissected the comment. It seemed to encompass more than her responsibility for Blue Lion, leaving the Security Chief to wonder what else Allura eluded too. Had the girl finally learnt to hide parts of her life from her keepers? That being the case, Nanny had her work cut out for her. 'It will have to stop, when you become pregnant. We cannot risk the life of the next Crown Princess.'

Not sparing the older woman a look or word, Allura thought, _I'm not about to give up any part of my life any time soon. I have plans, Nanny and they do not involve marriage to a man of your choosing or children in the near future. When I'm ready, I'll make my move. Right now, even I know this is not the time for Arus to host a royal wedding. Zarkon would order an all-out attack, if he discovered Blue Lion's pilot replaced because she's with Child._

'No, no, no,' Nanny sounded angry at the maid helping clean up her charge. Pointing to the outfit arranged on the bed, Dina stated, 'the blue one. Pink is for formal occasions and this is not a formal occasion. The Princess is only having dinner with the Voltron Force and Coran in the casual dining room. Pink will set those excuses for men above their station.'

'Actually,' Allura frowned, stepping out of her showering room, 'I'd like the white dress with embroidered flowers in gold, the one gifted to me by the Earth Envoy the last time he visited.'

'But,' spluttered Nanny indignantly, 'it is too fine for a simple meal!'

'I have a wardrobe full of garments that I never wear, Nanny,' Allura indicated the room full of precious threads and gems in a voice filled with distain. 'My people are starving while we at the castle eat three meals a day. Every time new fields are established, Planet Doom sends out an attack force to destroy the little rebuilding our people manage.'

'There may come a time,' Nanny fussed, 'when you will need all your gowns.'

'I think we sometimes hold dear that which is not important. This dress,' she took the offering from the maid, 'is a symbol. The people of Earth gave it to me as a ray of hope. It expresses that help is at hand. I must have faith the meaning behind the gown will bring relief supplies from Earth and other planets within the Alliance. Arus needs food, medicine, building materials, not more gowns to clothe their Regent. We need loans to establish industry, rebuild cities, not inconsequential gifts.'

_You are growing up_, Dina's mind supplied, while Nanny fussed with more retorts about dignity and position. Still she helped the girl into the dress which brought out the curves Allura hid under her normal clothing. _Is there more to this sudden change in attire than I've recognised? The earlier comment about her involvement in unworthy projects still puzzles me. Heilke, you suggested your daughter had an ulterior motive for remaining at the beck and call of Voltron Force. I am beginning to wonder if it is entirely to do with duty. Maybe I need to observe Allura's interactions more closely._

Leaving the maid to help the Princess with her final adornments, Nanny begged off. Heading for the control room, she found Coran at his usual seat. Keith stood at his shoulder, discussing repairs for Yellow Lion. Each member of Voltron had sustained some damaged in the battle. Not wanting to disturb them, Chodina left silently. Requesting cook send a reminder through the com system, it gave the men fifteen minutes warning before the evening meal commenced, time enough to dress suitably.

'Why,' Lance looked down the table, observing the change in seating with a frown, 'are you next to me, Nanny. You usually guard the Princess with Coran on the other side. This is highly improper surely,' he teased the flustered woman, glad to get one over on her, 'to let Keith sit beside the Princess.'

'It is time,' she informed in a vicious tone, 'for you to learn some table manners, young man. In a little under one month we host a formal reception. Representatives of several Earth companies are arriving to talk trade with the Princess. You will be required to sit among them and protect the Her Royal Highness. I will not have you embarrass Arus with bad etiquette. We start your training now.'

Allura, seated at the head of the table tried to hide a smile. Well aware of the importance of the series of meetings, her blue eyes flashed to the man unaccustomed to sitting beside the Crown Princess. Keith supported the move, understanding Arus needed investment to develop any kind of industry.

At the other end of the table, Dina could see her charge wanted the young man's reaction. A slight smile broke out on Keith's face. Weather at Lance's antics or the Princess's attentions, she couldn't be sure. Either way, he did not dare to look at Allura. Ignoring her silent plea, the Security Chief could swear Commander Kogane only pretended to be oblivious.

_So_, Chodina let her mind wonder over the momentary glance, _our young Princess is considering her future. Well, when I have all the information I'll make my recommendation. Until then, I'm going to be watching this pair closely. Nothing can develop until after she is well married and born at least two children. Even then, if we are still at war, Allura may have to make more sacrifices. Love is not compatible with conflict and I'm afraid I'll have to teach that lesion sooner than I would have liked. _


	5. Chapter 3 - The Other Side of the Story

Thank you to all of those of reviewed. Now we move on to the main character of the story. Rest assured, Nanny will come back. I like Cubbie's idea of Nanny resembling M from James Bond. I can so see Dame Judy Dench in the role. Now I just have to consider who will play Keith and Allura!

* * *

'Damon' Keith shook his head in frustration, 'I don't have time for this right now.'

In the back of his mind the duties as Commander of Voltron Force took up most of Keith's mental processing. He'd put his head together with Coran last night before dinner. Yellow Lion took quite a beating in their last encounter. The replacement dyode needed for the right paw servos unavailable, the injury left his team and Hunk particularly vulnerable. The situation worried the young Commander. Zarkon attacked three days ago and he expected another barrage in the next twelve to twenty four hours. Rarely did the leader of Planet Doom leave them alone long.

'I need your approval,' the older, grey haired man demanded, a flash of fury in his piercing gaze, 'before we can go ahead with the Andarian Project. You know the laws on Andar are very specific where industrial contracts are concerned. They are awaiting the new equipment manufactured off world before production can begin. I do not have the authority to complete the transaction without your direct consent. We are losing time and money with your continued indecision. Besides,' Damon sighed, knowing his next sentence would get the young commanders attention, 'I don't need to remind you, most of the products are destine for Arus.'

'You have my authorisation,' Keith sighed, wanting to place his head in his hands. He'd never been cut out for this kind of administrative nightmare. 'I'll send through a signed copy of the documents for the Andarian government. Is there anything else?'

'Yes,' Damon hissed. He felt like tapping his foot in displeasure at a naughty child. 'I'm aware of the importance of your other duties, but you only allow me one hour of your time twice a week. I need every moment of that time to inform you of the situations which desperately need your input to keep this company running smoothly.'

Forcing his attention to the screen, Keith dutifully attended to the business he normally left to his well trained and skilled advisors. It didn't interest him and Commander Kogane had more important demands on his time with another attack looming from Planet Doom. Damon and his team had been employed to oversee the day to day tasks due to their expertise in the area of administration. True, they could make some informed decisions. However his position as perfunctory head demanded the final authority and Keith Kogane hated it. Giving Damon an extra ten minutes, the older man seemed happy with the results.

'Same time tomorrow night?' Keith tried to keep the weary note out of his voice. He really needed to give Damon more of his attention. This lack of interest proved one of the reasons they didn't have the dyode on hand to fix Yellow Lion. Just where he'd find the time, well that would be another issue altogether.

'I have to go off planet,' Damon indicated the virtual file containing the Andarian project, 'to oversee the transfer of components. I'll contact you after the formalities are concluded on Ander's in three days. Perhaps we could talk again then?'

'Yes,' Keith managed to hold onto his sigh.

'I have received the invitation to visit Arus with the Earth Trade delegation,' Damon frowned, not sure if he'd chosen the right time for this conversation.

'My father isn't attending,' Keith kept his reaction behind a stoic façade, 'on behalf of his conglomerate?'

'No,' Damon's expression didn't quite manage to hide his uncertainty.

'Out with it, Damon,' Keith had to hold onto his anger. He'd always felt resentment when his father came up in conversation. Their relationship antagonistic an understatement, Commander Kogane hadn't spoken to his sire in ten years. 'What has my father done now?'

'His condition has worsened. Patrick has been secluded in his family home,' the older man reported. 'The doctors say he is entering the final stages.'

Nodding, Keith understood the warning. Still he had no intention of leaving Arus undefended to visit a man who given up on him as a pre-teen. 'Does Mother know?'

'I informed her myself,' Damon stated. 'As you would expect, A'T'Kira did not take the news well.'

'Thank you for telling me, Damon. It's not part of your duties but I appreciate you taking the brunt of Mother's fury.' Keith waited until the older man signed off respectfully before walking over to his office window.

Situated high in the Castle of Lion's, he looked out onto the lake turned golden in the glow of a setting sun. At the bottom, Blue sat on his launch pad. Sending out a query, the mechanical beast purred its contentment. Turning tired eyes next to his Lion perched atop the Castle gate, Black gave the same satisfied response.

'Goodnight,' he stated wistfully, having payed attention to the entire complement. 'Rest well because tomorrow I have a feeling you'll all be needed once again.'

So far Lance, Pidge and Hunk hadn't been able to capture or use the mystical essence inhabiting the electronics of Planet Arus. Keith felt it the moment he'd entered the old castle almost a year ago. The moment he taken his seat in Black, the bond commenced, not that he'd realised it at the time. When Hagar separated Voltron into five parts early in the war, each Lion started to exhibit a personality. Keith wondered if the old witch meant for this augmentation to occur or if she even realised the magnitude of her actions.

Once he'd began to discover the sentient aura surrounding his beast, Keith found Black responding to his commands before he'd consciously completed his thoughts. Growing more intense every day, the Commander actively explored the connection. Now he could almost control his Lion without touching the yoke. He still did, more out of habit than function.

'I think they know I'm not human,' Keith whispered to the vista. 'Well that's not completely true. I'm part human and part Andarian which is why Damon needs my consent to complete the contract. I'm one of those rare mixed breeds, allowing the combination of genetics from two races inhabiting this galaxy. I'm glad my father's black Irish genes managed to outweigh my mother's tinted skin. Although,' he concentrated on the reflection of intense blue colour in his orbs, 'I still ended up with her eyes.'

Trying to shake his melancholy thoughts, Black entered his mind with a soft touch. 'I love you too, fella,' Keith couldn't stop the grin. Time, it seemed cemented the bond between the Commander of Voltron and his Lion to the point he could now distinguish words. The mental contact with the other member's machines remained cursory. Except Blue. The bond to that machine continued to increase, not as quickly as his Lion, but developed none the less. Keith had to wonder if it had to do with the identity of the pilot. He cut the thought short.

'I'm glad I have you,' Keith continued speaking mentally. 'I like living here on Arus. I'm not seen as anything but Keith Kogane, the leader of Voltron. I finally feel at home, accepted for who I am and what I can give, not the achievements of my parents.'

Black sent a demand to continue. Damon's calls always made his pilot melancholy. Tonight his feelings seemed more depressed than usual.

'Neither Andar nor Earth wanted me,' Keith explained, turning his back on the view. With a sigh he returned to his desk and began to pack away for the evening. 'I'm too much of a problem, the first hybrid between those worlds. Not accepted by either culture, my parents didn't know what to do with me. I guess that's why my father sent me back to Earth and Military School at the age of twelve. Mind you, Black, I'd become a handful, and that's being nice.'

'Believe it,' Keith found a smile erupting on his face. 'It's hard to fit in when you look unlike every other person on your birth planet. Maybe if I'd had my mother's blue skin, things would have been easier for me. Let's just say other kids aren't kind to those who look different. My childhood is better off left in the past.'

Black purred a soft, helpful sound. 'No, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It brings back too many memories, none of them pleasant. For me, my life truly started the second week at Military School on Earth. The Sargent Major gave no quarter. He didn't care that my Mother had once been the Andarian Ambassador to Earth, or my father came from one of the Primus Families. To him I was just this spoilt brat that needed pulling into line and quickly. Everything I'd ever known taken from me, I learnt to survive on my own. I've been surviving ever since.'

Smiling at his Lions response, Keith saw the funny side. 'Yes,' he answered the query, 'that's where I manage to get the "free" parts to fix you and the others, from Prime Electronics. Although the company does much more than simple circuits now, it supply's the weapons needed to fend off Zarkon. The repair bill for Voltron would bankrupt Arus within a week. Still, that's a secret between you and me. Allura doesn't need to know about my creative accounting, so don't you dare tell Blue. I can't believe how you Lion's gossip with each other.'

Listening intently, Keith's expression became serious. Returning to his place overlooking the Castle Gate and Lake, he answered his Lion. 'I guess I can understand your feelings. Until I realised you spoke directly into my mind, the five of you only had each other for company. It must have been a very lonely time, waiting and watching for a new team to activate you. It sounds like my time on Ander but at least you had the others.'

Blushing, Keith muttered, 'I really don't think talking about the Princess without her consent is appropriate, even if you are suggesting her early years were similar to mine. We all bear of own crosses, Black, some heavier than others. It's how we deal with the burden that defines us. Allura and I might have a lonely childhood in common, but that is all we'll ever have.'

His Lion disagreed but gave in, for now with a soft dismissal. Pivoting away from the window and shutting down his mental link, Keith returned to his quarters. He needed to shower and change for dinner. In spite of what the public thought, he and the rest of the Voltron force didn't wear the same clothing all the time. Nanny made them dress for dinner every night and inspected them if the Crown Princess dined at their table.

They typically ate breakfast in the morning room, mostly without Allura. Her day stated many hours before Voltron's other pilots. Often Keith joined the Princess early in the gym, helping improve her reflexes and endurance. She'd come a long way since joining the team. Lunch came on trays to the control room or pilots lounge so they could continue to keep Arus safe. By then Allura would be deep in her duties.

Blue's pilot attended team meeting or training if she could be spared from administering the entire planet in the absence of a parliament. On that score, Keith didn't envy Allura. Damon kept Prime Electronics solvent, more than that, one of the wealthiest private businesses in the Galaxy. He couldn't ask for a better Chief Executive Officer. The time he spared the older man giving the Commander of Voltron an idea of the pressure Allura had to be under every day. Then the Crown Princess had taken on the role of pilot for Blue Lion as well. There were times Allura made him feel inadequate.

'She makes you feel more than that,' Black allowed a rumble to echo in his pilot's head.

'Yes,' Keith could admit it to himself, 'but that doesn't mean I'm about to acknowledge or act on those feelings any time soon. And before you say anything, I'm well aware of Allura's feelings towards me. I sensed them the first time I touched her hand. She'd destine to be little more than a prize to the highest bidder and the Princess knows it's her duty to marry someone able to rebuild Arus.'

Black reminded Keith of his heritage. 'I'm just the guardian of the Primus fortune,' he stated, 'not able to distribute the money, at least not until my father passes.'

_Although_, the Commander's mind supplied, _that day gets closer and closer. Then I'll have the biggest battle on my hand. My Mother has so kindly chosen my bride from among her own people to increase her political standing. I appreciate your position, Princess, better than you could ever know. Neither of us is free to choose a life partner based on love._


	6. Chapter 4 - A New Attack

**AN** – we leave the DotU universe as we know it (ie canon). From here on, several major players will be missing. They would only detract from the overall plot. I'm going to be adding new characters in order to move the story along. Please remember I've only rewatched episodes 1-12 and read other authors fics. Most of this I'm basing on the memories of a child. I have not seen any other incarnation of Voltron, so the future is mine to imagine. I hope you enjoy the journey.

* * *

'So,' the old witch mumbled, stroking the blue fanged cat in her lap, 'you finally decide to work.'

Seated beside King Zarkon's empty throne, the old woman refused to allow her abilities to fail her. They'd been steadily decreasing since the battle which split Voltron into five parts. At first she'd hadn't noticed the miniscule changes in her ability to cast magic. Believing the robot to be dead, the reappearance of the Lion's years later made her face the truth.

Year by year she became aware her spells didn't quite live up to her exacting expectation. More and more often the crystal ball refused to display important facts. It left Haggar connecting the dots with her knowledge of politics in this region of the galaxy. The robeasts unsuccessful in their attempts to vanquish Voltron, they did manage to damage its component parts in battle. However that astute new commander and his team seemed to thwart her every effort with their cunning tactics. The old Witch blamed the new version for the lack of a decisive victory over Planet Arus. In her heart she knew the magic needed to win against King Alfor weakened her as it strengthened Voltron. Conquest, this time, would come at a great cost.

'What can we see, Kitty,' Haggar peered into the sphere hazy with an indistinct impression. 'An image, a dream sequence perhaps. Princess Allura, yes the Princess standing beside the Blue Lion. Is there someone else in the picture, a man? Could it be one of the other pilots? I think not. I hear the other Lion's roaring in displeasure. What could have the Voltron Force so upset? Is there to be a new member of the team? If so, what is to happen to the Princess? She would not leave willing. Is this man the one to take her away from her Lion duty? Perhaps that old fool has finally found her a mate. This could prove very interesting, very interesting indeed.'

Haggar needed to use the new information to advantage. Should she conjure up another robeast? Now would be the time to strike if Arus's protector were weakened and the team in disarray. Even with her powers decreasing a little more each day, the Witch still had the ability to cast devastating spells. King Zarkon wanted to attack. Would this be the right time?

'So many questions. Is that what you're trying to tell me,' Haggar stroked the cold, transparent material. 'Should we send another robeast or do we need something more devious? Something to further demoralise the Voltron Lions before victory can be ours?'

Frustrated, she returned to stroking the animal. Kitty calmed her mind. Closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall forward, the old woman willed herself into a deep trance. Magic amplified her usefulness to Planet Doom. It gave her access to facts she shouldn't know and the ability to carry out evil deeds using mystical powers. For now, Haggar needed to place this vision in context and find a course of action to give them victory over Voltron.

* * *

'Keith,' Allura turned to her dinner companion. She found it strange, Nanny seating the Commander at her side for a second night. Royal protocol stated her chaperone should fill the position until her marriage. Yesterday, the retainer altered Keith's place at the table without as much as a backwards glance. After the confrontation in Nanny's office and then her chamber, Allura wondered if the older woman tested her. Did she suspect her partiality for the Commander of Voltron?

'Yes, Princess,' Keith gave the young woman his undivided attention.

Aware Nanny took great pleasure in watching their interaction the Commander displayed his best table manners. Andar had a strict code of conduct where women were concerned. Spending his earliest years in a society which venerated femininity, Keith understood cultural taboos. He'd relied on his early training in all his dealings with the Crown Princess up to this point. It allowed him to remain aloof but watch her from afar. If he questioned, the Commander could always blame it on his heritage, something even Nanny would understand.

Nanny, he'd come to understand, wasn't as obtuse as she pretended. Over the last few days, Commander Kogane caught the Princess's guardian analysing him intently. She'd been asking the palace staff about his behaviour and history. The older woman learnt exactly what he'd hoped, nothing. He'd tried to stay out of her way and behave appropriately when in the presence of Allura to ensure his secrets stayed that way. Keith Kogane had more to hide than she'd ever know.

'Coran tells me,' the young royal placed a light hand on her Commanders arm.

Her tongue froze as an intense impulse travelled from the nerve ending in her fingers to her cerebral cortex in an instant. Attraction flared, followed by something more devastating, a whisper of Keith's thoughts directly into her brain. Shaking her head to clear it, Allura noticed two unexpected responses simultaneously. Nanny beamed, a cunning expression sweeping across her face. It disappeared an instant later. Keith, on the other hand glared first at Allura then her hand. The young woman understood his message. She'd acted improperly and immediately removed her light touch.

A quick glance up the table and her nurse maid frowned. Allura's mind tried to link the actions she'd just noticed with a reason. The Princess caught her guardian's almost shocked expression at Keith's dismissive behaviour. It disappeared almost instantaneously leaving Allura with the sense more occurred behind Nanny's silly personality than she openly demonstrated.

_Why_, she wondered, _would Nanny place Keith in the chair my consort will one day occupy? Is she considering him as a candidate for my hand? What have I missed? The Commander has never treated me with anything but respect. No matter how I feel, I understand my duty only to well. This young man can never be anything to me be but an unrequited love._

'Coran tells you?' Keith's frown deepened as he prompted the young woman.

Forcing Allura's attention back to the present, she'd been lost in thought. He'd almost read her mind before being swamped by the sexual attraction which flared suddenly and inexplicably between them. Shaking off the though as wistful thinking, his Lion scolded him.

'Yellow Lion,' the Princess returned her attention to the Keith, as if the incident hadn't occurred, 'won't be repaired without parts from off world.'

Keith's brow furrowed. 'I've been considering what we should do if Doom attacks before the dyodes arrive.'

'You expect trouble?' Hunk broke into the private conversation, an apprehensive look clouding his eyes.

'Yes,' once again Keith let his expression tell everyone how worried he'd become. When discussing Voltron, he allowed his full range of emotions to show. 'I think we're going to need to change our tactics until repairs are complete. With Yellow's paw functioning at thirty percent, we need to form Voltron without delay and finish off any robeast Zarkon sends our way as quickly as possible.'

While the rest of the team noisily gave their opinion, Keith spared a glance at Nanny. She used the uproar to cover her intense glare at the Commander. Taking his glass filled with water, Black Lion's pilot lifted it in a salute to the woman. Nanny, he realised, was much more than she seemed. Following her eyes as they flicked to Allura, he finally understood her covert purpose in the royal family. It seemed the Crown Princess had just become aware of her guardian's function and it infuriated her.

About to stand abruptly, Keith lent in, almost close enough to touch. His exhalation sent a breath long her ear. Turning her head, Allura's lips were close enough for him to kiss. Their eyes met and for an instant their minds seemed to touch. His need for contact, something Keith Kogane though he had under control for years, erupted. Heart hammering, the Commander realised Allura, the woman, caused incredible and fatal sensation.

'Finish your meal, Princess,' he suggested, his intense stare trying to re-establish the mental contact from moments before. 'I have the feeling we're going to need it before the night is out. You're integration of Nanny can wait for a more appropriated time.'

'Did you read my mind, Commander,' Allura nodded but still obviously felt furious. The young woman's blue eyes flashed between Nanny and Coran. Neither acknowledged the whispered words between Keith and the Princess or the intensity of the glares they levelled at each other, both of which broke protocol.

'When,' Lance addressed his commander to stop the sudden tension he felt at the other end of the table, 'do you expect this attack?'

'At the most inconvenient time possible,' Keith stated. Suddenly realising how close he'd come to touching Allura, he moved away, 'in the middle of our sleep cycle. So I suggest we all get an early night.'

* * *

'What,' Zarkon asked when he entered his throne room, 'are you thinking old Witch? I know that pose, you have a plan or at least you're working on one.'

'Something has changed,' Haggar stated, the cowl of her gown falling back as she lifted her head. White eyes blank, she still couldn't understand the earlier vision. Yet she had this feeling transformations where occurring within the Voltron team.

'Tell me what this something is?' Zarkon demanded, always wanting information about his enemy's so he could exploit any weakness.

So far his lust for new worlds knew resistance from only one planetary system. Years ago he'd forced the advanced society of Arus onto her knees and back into subsistence living. Destroying most of the cities and industry in the initial attacks during the reign of King Alfor, the remaining populace turned to medieval transport and farming methods. He'd been able to pick at the remaining populace to swell the number of slaves as required. The system, unable to defend itself no longer put up any resistance to his Amada.

Zarkon's eyes blazed with fury. 'Until the reappearance of Votron, I considered that insignificant world conquered. Tell me it is time to press our advantage on Arus,' the reptilian leader demanded. 'Intelligence reports one of the Lion's has been seriously damaged.'

'I am unsure,' Haggar hesitated. Kitty raised its evil eyes and let out a piteous yowl. 'I have not seen this but there is unrest within the Voltron team. The Princess is troubled. Yes, my lovely one,' the Witch once again rubbed her hand along the cat's spine, 'perhaps you are right.'

'Speak up old woman,' Zarkon sounded impatient.

'I am going to my coven,' she pushed the cat off her lap and stood, appearing weak as she lent heavily on her cane. 'When I have finished my little project, you may send it to Planet Arus. Have a ray ship and casket prepared. They are to deliver the beast and leave. My magic will do the rest. It will make a nice surprise. Yes,' Haggar sniggered to herself, 'a very nice surprise.'

* * *

Klaxons blared within the Castle of Lion's. Keith woke suddenly and completely. Glancing at the clock beside his bed it read a few minutes after midnight. _Right on time_, the Commander thought savagely as he hurried to dress. _You're becoming predictable, Zarkon._

'Looks like you called it, Keith,' Lance stated, coming out of his room. Joining his commander, they raced along the deserted hallway. Gathering Hunk and Pidge on the way, the four men skidded into the Control Centre. They'd arrived before Coran or the Princess.

'This is odd,' the technician on the night shift pointed a finger at the radar like display. 'Zarkon's only sent one battleship. It's on direct course to Arus.'

'Have they detected the new sensor array and satellites?' Pidge asked, going to a slave station specially constructed for his smaller size.

Realising they needed an early warning system Keith managed to relocate an entire network to Arus through his connections. Strung out in a spherical net at the heliopause of the planetary system, it protected the only inhabited planet from sudden attack. Taking almost two months to set up, this incursion would prove if the secrecy surrounding the instillation had been worth the wait.

'How long until the ship reaches atmosphere,' Keith asked.

'They're slowing,' Manok reported. 'Could be anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour.'

'We have time to plan,' Allura broke into the conversation.

Arriving time to hear Keith demanding a time frame, the young woman frowned. The Commander of Voltron insisted on this state of the art machine. She'd yet to see the new defence system in operation. Wondering how Arus would pay for such innovative technology, she made a mental note to speak to accounting in the morning.

'Any sign of a coffin?' Keith asked, not believing for a second Planet Doom's raid wouldn't mean pain for Arus. 'They'd got to be accompanied by some kind of present for us.'

'Zarkon might be trying to change his tactics,' Lance shrugged, lounging against the console.

'Here, Keith,' Pidge pointed to an incidental finding on a secondary monitor. 'It's travelling alongside the battleship but it's got a strange electronic signal.'

'So, are we going to greet our latest nemesis,' Lance grinned, ready for action and obviously expecting the order to depart. 'How about we blow it out of the sky before it lands on Arus?'

'No,' Keith shook his head, 'if they haven't discovered out new defence system, I'd like it to stay that way for a while.'

The waiting caused anxiety for his pilots, yet his instincts demanded they delay any action. Half an hour later, his patience rewarded, the battleship approached the planet. Hovering above the desert to the west of the Castle, only the coffin landed.

'Any ideas,' the Commander used his authoritative tone.

'If I didn't miss my guess,' Pidge started, a frown marring his features as scenarios entered his mind. He rejected them just a quickly.

'You rarely do,' Allura smiled politely, hoping to hurry their resident genius.

'I'd say,' the tiny man looked pleased by the praise, 'they've shrunk the robeast not increased its size. Look at the energy signature. It's not at the usual frequency or intensity. From the look of this, it's about the dimension of a medium sized animal.'

'Why would Zarkon do that?' the Princess looked worried. He'd tried several tricks, usually magic in addition to a robeast to divide and conquer them. This seemed unusual, even for someone as evil as Zarkon.

'Let's get the lion's in the air,' Keith commanded, 'Pidge, Lance, cover Hunk and stay close to the castle. He'll be moving more slowly because of the damaged paw on Yellow. This is a new tactic by Zarkon and I want to be ready for anything he might throw at us. Princess you're with me. Stay sharp and high while we do a recognance of the area surrounding the landing site. Visual only until we work out what Planet Doom has sent us this time.'


	7. Chapter 5 - Let the Battle Begin

**AN** – thank you to everyone who reviewed. A couple of comments are consistent with my outline but you're going to be patient to see my take. Your favourite Nanny will reappear in a later chapter. I find her kind of sad being trapped by tradition and honour. Yes, Allura has grown up and Keith will continue to be even more in command in this chapter. Read on to see what I mean.

* * *

'Well,' Keith made a question with a single word.

'You can start the outwards square search pattern,' Pidge informed his commander, 'you should be on location now. The target appears stationary. Let's hope they haven't activated it yet.'

The team agreed installing a smaller unit to monitor the defence system in Green Lion would give them a major advantage. Real time data and their genius went hand in hand and might just give them the edge in battle. Pidge checked the screen for the energy signatures of Blue and Black Lion's in relation to the casket. They'd converged, at least on the low resolution of his monitor.

'Can't see anything at the moment,' Keith reported. The inky sky, filled with spring rain clouds obscured the light of Arus's moons and the ground below. The cumulonimbus cover proved to be thick and dense at their current altitude of four kilometres above the desert. Outside the Lions were dripping wet. 'Changing to infrared for a high sweep to pinpoint the object and sending you the feed, Hunk. Maybe the sensors can cut through all this water.'

'Connected,' Hunk called.

'We'll monitor from here,' Lance added, 'and let you know if we spot anything you miss.'

'Princess,' Keith called to his teammate, ignoring the implied wink accompanying his seconds comment.

'Yes,' she responded.

Hands on Blue's yoke, she felt the power her Lion emanated. The background hum of the beast's electronics constant, recently she'd begun to feel it reverberate in her heart and mind. Right now, Allura frowned, it seemed as though she were connected at some deep level she couldn't quite describe. Shaking her head at the whimsy, Keith's voice brought her back the present.

'Take Blue down one kilometre for a look around,' he ordered easily. 'Hopefully you'll have less weather interference at that level. If you spot anything, don't engage. I want you back up here hiding in the cloud cover, understand?'

'Yes,' Allura smiled, 'Commander.'

In a situation like this, she could feel giddy, like a school girl with a first crush, if she didn't control her emotions. Flying a solo mission with her commander came rarely. The Princess found it harder and harder to be around the man who gave nothing of himself and yet everything for the defence of Aurs. Never did Keith Kogane forget her birthright, even in the heat of battle. Always respectful, he'd once openly acknowledged her place on the team.

After she'd unwisely taken Black out he tempered his words of praise with caution, requesting she consider all the demands of her position equally. Too happy at the time, the Princess didn't consider the rest of his remarks. One day she'd be in control of the Black Lion. The comment shaped her in ways the Commander would never know. When Keith Kogane and the rest of the Voltron team left Arus, she'd be alone once more. Now careful to balance her duties, Allura grew more mature, thoughtful, considerate but most of all, analytical. Keith taught her to open her eyes to the truth, not blindly believe what she'd been told. She'd grown up without Nanny or Coran noticing, not that the Princess would keep them in doubt much longer.

'Good. Lance I want you to monitor the Princess's feed,' Keith ordered, 'two sets of eyes are better than one in the middle of the night. I don't want to miss anything. Report the slightest changes, even if you think them insignificant.'

The team concentrated on their appointed tasks as Keith and Allura increased the size of their squares. 'I need to add an altitude meter,' Pidge complained into the lengthening silence. 'You should be right on top of it.'

'I've located the casket,' Allura stated, 'it's open. I think the beast has gone.'

'Let's continue the search pattern,' Keith ordered. 'Pidge, keep us informed.'

'You should intersect on your next pass,' Green's pilot replied, 'it's moving east from your current location.'

'Nothing up here,' Keith reported, a note of frustration entering his tone. 'The cloud cover is affecting my view. Princess?'

'Still no interference down here,' Allura commented. 'All I can see is an Alfor Eagle heading this way.'

Watching the bird fly gracefully in the night sky brought a sense of peace to her heart. She needed to take her attention away from the elegant bird but found her mind captivated by the animal. It evoked memories of a happier time in her life. It also broke the connection she'd felt with her lion.

'A what?' Lance asked, noticing the red object moving towards Blue Lion at a rapid pace. The birds unnatural movement caught the pilot eye. So far most of the creatures they'd encountered on Arus could survive just as well on Earth.

'It's a very rare and magical Arusian bird steeped in myth. Tales are told about its ability to bring prosperity and peace to children. My father took his King's name from the Eagle when he married my mother, Crown Princess Heilke. They were thought to be extinct before the war,' she sounded sad.

'Enough of the history lesson, Princess,' the Commander rebuked. Secretly the statement intrigued Keith. He'd have to look up the succession laws on Arus. Black entered his mind with a soft purr, providing some information. A series of images rapidly flicked across his conscious. _Enough, Black_, Keith pleaded with his lion, _you can fill me in later_.

'Keith,' Pidge started to report in a high strung tone.

'How big is this bird?' Lance asked at the same time, flicking to a view of Allura in the cockpit. He didn't like the glassy eyed expression or the tone of her voice. She looked to be under one of Haggar's spells.

The two speaking simultaneously almost missed Allura's heartbroken sobs. 'Oh, no,' she screeched, 'I've hit it. The bird is wounded. I have to go after it.'

Horrified, Lance observed the infrared sensors burn out and his linked screen go blank. All the lions roared as a massive jolt of electrical current scorched Blue's optical sensors. The wave started from the Eagle's point of impact, forcing one system after another to shut down. Blue Lion barely maintained its position in the sky.

'Leave it alone, Princess,' Lance tried in vain to stop the woman once he realised her intentions and the possible danger.

Her mind awash with memories from the past, Allura sent her Lion into a dive after the injured bird. Her father's royal symbol, she couldn't let the avian fall to its death. It might be the last of its kind left on the planet. The rest of the team didn't understand her need and determination to save the Eagle.

King's on Arus occurred rarely in the Matriarchal society. Her father had been a commoner and only the third male monarch in known history. Chosen because of his ability to control the magical energy their planet produced, Alfor could channel it into technology, fusing art and science. Seen as a man above men, he'd created Voltron and the new Castle. These men only came, the ancients professed, in times of great need. His place destined, the young man married the Crown Princess and ruled as her equal.

Capturing the fallen animal in its jaws, Allura gave a sigh of relief. Requesting Blue hold the bird securely but not increase its injuries, the Eagle used the magic in its circuitry for a second time. Once again finding her mind connected to her machine, the Princess felt the moment a searing pain lanced through her beast. The intensity of the wave made her cry out.

Trying to distinguish reality from imagination Blue lost the last of his power. The enchanted bird sucked energy directly from the wiring, trying to embed itself within the lion's electronic heart. The Alfor Eagle vied for control as Allura realised her mistake. Blue Lion sent out a mental distress signal to the rest of its pride. Injured, they began to plummet towards the ground.

'Keith,' Lance cried, 'the Eagle.'

He didn't get time to finish his sentence as the Commander's terse voice commented, 'I'm on it.'

'We've got more problems,' Pidge informed the team. 'The battleship's entered atmosphere and is charging up its ray.'

'Princess,' Keith commanded, 'let go of that bird. If the ray hits it while you Lion's carrying it…' Swallowing hard, the rest of the team understood the consequences and Haggar's evil plan.

'I can't,' she almost sobbed with the stresses on her body from gravity and Blue's pain. 'I've tried but my Lion can't open his mouth.'

_It's a trick. Haggar's fooled me again. As with the white lion, I'm reaching for the strength of my parents to guide my actions. Haven't I learnt yet, I have to be happy in my own skin before I can be what my people need in a monarch. I fell into the same trap. Keith tried to warn me,_ Allura sobbed silently in her cockpit, feeling the folly of her actions.

'You gotta do something man,' Hunk felt useless. Yellow could leap into the air and fly but the Lion's gait stumbled on land. 'Lance, Pidge, go help the Commander and Princess.'

'Stay where you are,' Keith demanded. 'I'm almost there and this has Zarkon written all over it.'

He'd reached Blue's side as the depowered lion tried desperately to glide towards the ground. Aiming for the softest dune in the desert, Keith demanded Black catch his pride mate. Making a last attempted, Commander Kogane closed his eyes and concentrated on forming a mental link to both Lions. Asking Black to take orders directly from his mind, they'd shave milliseconds off his reaction times.

The Commander's Lion roared with fury. Pouncing on the back of Blue, Black dug his claws in to stop the wind creating a vortex from ripping them apart. Lifting his heavy paw, the mighty beast aimed for his pride mates head. Bringing it crashing down at the same time Keith established a link with Blue, the bird squealed and fell from the lions now open mouth. Black released his hold, allowing the Blue to fly free.

'Princess,' Keith hissed through clenched teeth. He'd hated the pain he felt emanating off Blue in waves. The lion fought the Commanders domination, finally giving in because of his pilot's inability to take immediate control.

'Commander,' she answered, in a weak voice.

'Regroup,' Keith instructed in a terse tone. He wanted to be glad she lived, but right now the Commander had bigger considerations. Blue roared his wrath at being forced to follow orders. Sending a quelling mental blast, the Lion fell in behind Black as its power systems returned to normal. 'Be ready to form Voltron. I don't think we've seen the best of this robeast yet,' Keith spoke quietly to his team. They understood the command. Mentally linking with the rest of the pride, they displayed their displeasure by sending the Commander a mental backlash.

'What is that?' Hunk sat forward on his seat, watching as the Eagle regained flight and began a metamorphosis. By now the Doom ship had reached the target area and energised the creature.

'Signature of the robeast is changing,' Pidge broke in. 'It's growing.'

'A Garlock,' Keith whispered, the image taking him back to a horrendous childhood memory. Black entered his mind, calming it immediately.

_Haggar's spell is devastating_, Keith found the anger rising. _First it captured the Princess, now it's trying to trick me. I considered myself too strong to be influenced by the old witch. What other surprises does that Garlock have in stall for us?_

'A Griffin,' Lance explained to the three confused team members. 'It's a mythical Earth animal with the face and wings of an Eagle but the heart and hindquarters of a lion.'

'It's doing something with its wings,' Pidge reported. 'This can't be good from the massive energy expenditure.'

'Take cover,' Lance yelled, as did Black Lion with his mighty roar.

Each feather became a razor sharp dart. Flapping wings released a shower of the projectiles towards the retreating Voltron members. Each wave arrowing closer to the retreating Lions, the fourth volley managed to pierce Black's heavy armour.

'I'm hit,' once again Keith's voice sounded far away. In his cockpit, his eyes remained closed as he concentrated on controlling his lion and the rest of the pride with his mind. 'Prepare to form Voltron when we get to your position.'

'You can't,' Allura broke in. 'I don't know what's happening. I'm not in control of my Lion. Nothing I do is making any difference.'

'Me either,' Hunk echoed, his beast starting to move across the desert landscape at a slow trot.

'What's going on,' Lance added his cries to the others as Red fell in beside Yellow, protecting his flank from the razor darts.

Keith started the check list for connecting all five Lion's much to his team's surprise. Each beast roared their displeasure at taking the demanding mental commands. Yet they followed instruction and fell into formation. A few seconds later, the massive robot stood across the empty moat from the new Castle of Lion's, ready to face the Garlock.

'How?' Pidge asked, astounded.

'Right now,' Keith demanded each pilot give him their complete attention, 'let's send Zarkon a message from Planet Arus. It's time to go home, for good because we're not falling for any more of his tricks.'

Still using his mental abilities, the Commander set Voltron in motion. Running along the sand, plums of dust in their wake, the robot took to the sky with a mighty leap. Meeting the Griffin mid-air, he didn't wait. Initiating the blazing sword, the half Eagle half Lion found its beating heart cleaved neatly in two. Continuing to soar into the sky, the explosion behind them sent an expanding shock wave from the defeated beast. Desert sand blew in all directions as the laden clouds finally opened with an amazing thunderstorm. A bolt of lightning struck the expanding ball of energy that had once been Haggar's robeast.

'Return to base,' Keith almost sighed with weariness as he released mental control over the other Lion's. Exhausted, he directed Black to take him home.

'I'm fine,' he told his Lion once they'd entered Black's den. The annoyed mental prod stated his beast felt anything but happy. 'Sorry,' Keith tried to sound repentant. Truthfully, he felt elated at the easy victory and the way he'd been able to take control of all the lions. 'Not,' he accepted Black's mental rebuke, 'that I'm going to make a habit of it.'

'You'd better not,' the Lion stated. 'Blue is furious.'

Keith actually chuckled. 'I bet,' he managed, 'that feeling is reflected in his pilot. I'm not overly impressed with the Princess either, but we will discuss that at the team debrief.'

Huffing, Black settled on his pad. Several minutes went by and Keith remained at his station. Worried, his Lion mentally nudged him.

'I'm a wake,' he sounded sleepy. 'I just don't want to move for a few minutes.'

'Keith,' Lance's dulcet tones, accompanied by the pilots face asked on the monitor above his head asked in a sardonic tone, 'you coming out?' When he didn't answer straight away, Red's pilot demanded, 'we're waiting to find out what the hell you did out there.'

'One day,' Keith giggled, 'I'll tell you. Today's not your day and tomorrow doesn't look good either.'

'Hey, Keith,' Lance looked worried, 'is that blood on your uniform.'

'What?' the Commander asked, finally looking down at the patch of red spreading round the metal feather embedded in his chest. 'Yeh, I think it is. Something told me I had to finish that Garlock before it affected ...' Starting to mumble incoherently, Lance signalled for a medivac.


	8. Chapter 6 – Haggar's Poison

**AN- **This chapter has been very difficult to write as I'm not sure about the depth of Keith's history and Allura's/Arus mythology the readers want. I've considered doing another story coving Keith's parents. Let me know if you'd like to see more.

I'm happy to have positive criticism. I have the right to moderate comments and have deleted one. I take your point, perhaps next time you could word your response a little more politely. If I were someone starting out on FF, you could have crushed a budding author. I agree my spelling is atrocious. As to my gramma, I'm afraid what you see is what you get. Someone told me 'if you don't like it, don't read it' so the ball is entirely in your court.

Spleen now vented, on with the show.

* * *

'Well, Witch?' Zarkon demanded. An expression of displeasure crossed his face. The battleship dispatched to Arus returned defeated. The Griffin robeast lay in a million parts at the bottom of the ravine near the New Castle. 'What happened to my assured victory?'

Seated beside him on her bench, the woman glared intently into her crystal ball. Today it decided to work magnificently. Ignoring her master, she allowed a smile to cover her weathered old face. Lying on a blue sheet, another covering the young commander from foot to bellybutton, medical tape attached a white pad to the man's right shoulder. His crimson life force oozed through the dressing like a tinkling brook, slowly but surely. The blood stained and shredded remains of his uniform tossed on the floor as a doctor attempted to treat his wound.

'This is better than I'd planed,' Haggar stroked her cat gleefully.

'How,' Doom's King hissed. 'My commander tells me your trap failed. Princess Allura lives, her lion is in one piece and Voltron is unharmed.'

'I think not, my Lord,' Haggar laughed, an evil sound filling the chamber. 'I see the leader of Voltron injured, lying unconscious. The rest of the team gathered around as if mourning his life. One of the Eagle's feathers struck the Black Lion. The magic meant for the Princess will work just as well on the Commander. This could be to our advantage. Without someone to fly the Black Lion, to lead the robot, Voltron is useless.'

'I'll order my attack fleet to finish off Planet Arus,' Zarkon smirked, 'before they can find a replacement for their Commander.'

'Patience, My Lord,' Haggar snickered devilishly. 'Arus attempted to find pilots for the Lions after Alfor's death. Voltron would not accept any of the candidates. It took more than ten years for the Earth men to appear while we ravished the planet. We will watch the story unfold as they tremble with fear, awaiting your hand to fall once again. Yes, terror is a powerful weapon.'

'I take you're meaning,' Zarkon allowed a toothy grin to encompass his face. 'They will be expecting retaliation immediately, too feel my wrath. Watching, waiting, it will cause trepidation and unrest if the Amada doesn't appear in the skies. I see your plan. When they have become comfortable, when Planet Arus lets it guard down, we will crush them.'

'The time will come,' Haggar now allowed a full bodied chuckle, 'when they will need to mourn and bury the young Commander. Attack then, My Lord, to teach the people of Arus who rules their destiny. Voltron will not be able to save them this time.'

'A wonderful plan,' Zarkon agreed. He could see the victory within his grasp. 'When will this poison activate?'

'Even now, it is entering the blood stream,' the witch returned to her crystal ball. 'The fever is starting, carrying my spell to every part of his body. Soon it will creep towards his heart. Then, when it stops beating, Arus will mourn. The day he is interned, you will attack.'

* * *

'There is nothing more I can do,' the Dr Gorma shook his head. Disappointment filled his eyes as he looked on the pale patient. 'Commander Keith is lucky. The barb missed every major blood vessel and his lung. I have surgically removed the metal shard. The bleeding is minor but if it continues, I may need to give him a transfusion. Unfortunately, this young man has a very unusual set of antibodies, meaning Arusian blood is not compatible. I am testing Hunk, Pidge and Lance for a cross match.'

'If they aren't,' pain lanced through Allura's crystal blue eyes. She understood what the doctor tried to say. Wanting to reach out and touch him, the Princess knew it to be improper in the present company.

_I have to wait until I can be alone with him_, she fumed. _Always propriety takes precedence over what I want. Well no more. Last night at evening meal something happened between us. Something I want to explore. The connection, the volt of electricity reminds me of the stories my Mother told me about Father's effect on her. I want to know how Keith managed to control my Lion. I know Coran suspects from what I didn't say. The appearance of the Alfor Eagle, even if it were one of Haggar's robeasts, it is significant, I know it is. They only appear when a King is imminent, that is why my Father took his name from the bird. Keith,_ Allura looked longingly at the young man, hoping beyond hope he'd achieved a mental fusion with the Voltron Lion pride. _It will be enough, my love, to make you my consort above the cries of Nanny and Coran. Then I will not have to hide my feelings behind this façade of indifference._

'We will have to send to Earth,' shrugged the doctor, breaking into Allura's private thoughts. 'Even then, I am unsure the treatment will work. We do not have the medicines to heal a massive infection. Besides, there is no reason for Commander Keith to be unconscious. The blood loss is not critical and I didn't have enough anaesthetics to knock him out completely.'

A concerned glance passed between Coran and the Princess. Arus needed so many items, medical supplies and food among the most urgent. They relied on the relief efforts of the Alliance worlds to keep their population alive.

The closest Earth colony had been devastated by Zarkon in the weeks before Voltron's re-emergence. Brice, the nearest undamaged star system inhabited by Terran's couldn't be reached with Arus's aging space fleet in under a week. They'd come to rely on Voltron's capacity to reach the nearest habitable planets.

'What about the metal feather,' Coran asked, a shiver passing along his spine.

'We discovered a substance coating the shard,' the doctor replied. A knowing look passed between Gorman and Coran. 'It is being analysed as we speak.'

'I do not know how it managed to piece Black Lion's armour,' Coran shook his head with disbelief.

He'd discussed the entire attack with the team. Taking Keith's place, the Royal Advisor lead the debrief, forcing the pilots to repeat their stories several times. So many facts didn't add up for the astute man. Remaining quiet, he'd formed a theory. Many would call it preposterous. Coran needed time to analyse his event. Expecting more than a medical issue keeping Keith unconscious, the Advisor waited and wondered. He assumed Haggar's magic caused the Commanders unnatural sleep. Yet her choice of the Alfor Eagle as a delivery method unnerved the man.

'We all know it to be one of Haggar's magic potions,' Allura stated with venom. 'The question is what will it do? How will this affect The Commander and more importantly, Voltron? We need the team at full strength if Zarkon attacks.'

'Truly, I do not know,' Dr Gorma stated with a sad smile. 'I'm afraid all we can do now is watch and wait. It is up to Commander Kogane and his ability to survive. He must be strong enough to fight Haggar's potion and whatever it is inflicting upon him. I fear we have not seen the worst yet.'

'I'll stay with the Commander,' Nanny offered, understanding the others were needed elsewhere in the castle. Defences needed to be forfeited, plans made for the people of Arus and a way found to unite Voltron. Chodina Malroy would escape to the quiet of her office later in the morning.

'Thank you,' Allura took one, long, last look at the restless man. Beads of sweat peppered his brow. Cheeks flushed with heat trying to escape his body, Keith wrestled with the sheet now tucked securely around his waist to preserve his dignity. 'Please inform me if the situation changes, Nanny.'

Nodding her acceptance, Chodina waited until the party left. She'd noticed Allura's wistful expression. Last night proved a revelation to the older woman. Not only did the Crown Princess have strong feelings for Commander Keith Kogane, the young man refused to acknowledge or return them, even though he felt every bit as much emotion.

Eyeing the young man, she began to talk in a soft whisper. 'You really are a conundrum, Commander. I have looked for your early years on every planet within the Alliance worlds. This lack of information makes me look to those star systems associated but not aligned with Terra. So far I have come up empty handed but the search continues. Which begs the question, who are you really?'

Glaring at the comatose man, Dina inspected the medical equipment surrounding the bed. A soft, rhythmic beating of the heart monitor drew her attention. Arus couldn't lose him now. The sound reassured the older woman. Below the cardiac trace, another line tracked the Commander's blood pressure. Both seemed low for a Terran. Then again, the Chief of Security suspected Black Lion's pilot had at least one non-Earth parent. She just needed to prove it.

'I know your birth name cannot be Keith Kogane,' Dina sighed heavily as she slumped into the chair. She'd been up throughout the attack, fortifying the Castle's defences from her office. Unable to help herself, the woman checked on her search for the commander's history. 'No child born in the last fifty years has been registered with anything resembling it. So how and why are you in the service of the Crown Princess?' Sitting back on her chair placed at his bedside, Dina observed every minuscule detail as the minutes ticked by.

As expected, Keith's fever increased. The Security Chief hoped he'd begin to mumble incoherently in his primary language. She'd seen it before, in people on the edge of death. A few words escaped, sounding like 'máthair, athair, logh dom'. Dina's hand held translator, linked to her sophisticated computer couldn't detect the origin. Unsure if the Commander gave away his heritage, she prepared to use her back up plan.

'Tell me about yourself,' Dina finally asked. Repeating the sentence several times in Nehhwuan, the best match for his physical appearance and the wold with the closest ties to Earth, it didn't elicit a response.

'I have six other language's,' Chodina sighed regretful that she'd had to stoop to this, 'that may explain your lack of history, Commander. Let's hope I have time to try them all.'

'Tell me about yourself,' she repeated in Andarian.

Her final hope and most unlikely origin, Dina almost dismissed the world. The people of that planet seemed incompatible with Terrain biology. Blue skinned to protect them from the harsh ultravilot light of three sun's, breathing an atmosphere almost noxious to Earthmen, gravity higher due to a shorter day and year, it proved to be the key. Commander Keith Kogane reacted to the words immediately. Thrashing about, he began to relive a horrendous childhood on world he shouldn't have been able to survive.


	9. Chapter 7 - Internal Struggles

AN - thank you to everyone who reviewed. Updates might slow down from here on.

* * *

'Máthair, Athair, logh dom,' K'G'ne A'kira Ó Raghallaigh whispered once again. The dreams created a maelstrom in his mind causing Keith to move a hand to his brow. He felt hot, dry, parched, shivery, pain wracked, but most of all, he felt completely and utterly alone. Convinced he'd leave this world without apologising for his behaviour towards his parents, the young man listened to the Andarian words. 'Mother, Father, forgive me,' he pleaded through the fever in his father's native Irish tongue.

Pain flared in Keith's chest as he tried to settle into a more comfortable position. Trying to move his hand, the arm felt like lead and only served to increase the agony in the rest of his body. The commander's awareness of his surrounding submerged below consciousness once again. The same set of words, causing his troubled sleep, soothed him at the same time. Over and over again they demanded he look inwards and discover who he'd become. It took him back to his childhood.

'Tell me about yourself,' his mother asked in Andarian.

'I am K'G'ne, son of A'kira and Ó Raghallaigh,' the three year old stated.

'On Andar, little one, it means more than linage,' A'T'kira remonstrated gently. 'I am asking you to consider who _you_ are, what _you_ want, within reason.'

'I'm going to be a businessman like my Daddy,' Keith smiled shyly. His father told him so, although the child felt fighting fires would be much more exciting.

'I see,' A'T'kira smiled. 'I would like you to stay on Andar, safe in my house forever. The universe is a vengeful, unstable place, little one. I hope you come to understand the bigger picture one day and your place in it. You have much to learn if you wish to become Primus after your father.'

'What is a Primus?' Keith asked.

'Years ago, when Terra ventured beyond the solar system,' A'T'kira explained, 'a group of young, idealistic men pledged to find ways to increase the wealth and technical ability of Earth. The called themselves the Prime group. Over the intervening years, they lead business and industry, increasing the reach of Terra into the galaxy. The news media began to call them Primus Families. Now they are the most wealthy, political influential people in the Alliance. It is why your father and I married.'

'Are you powerful and influential,' Keith stumbled over the words, not quite understanding them.

'On Andar, yes,' A'T'kira opened her arms in a rare moment of bonding with her child. 'I am related to the Czarina in a very minor way, through my father so the bond is inconsequential.'

'Women are important,' Keith remembered his lessons, 'they have the babies and are the source of new life.'

His words had an instant affect. A'T'kira removed the warmth of her embrace. Standing she moved away, signalling their time together had ended. Not understanding what he'd said or done to make his mother sad, the child silently returned to his room.

That memory faded, only to be replaced by another.

'My Child,' A'T'kira demanded instant and complete obedience from the four year old boy.

'Mother,' Keith genuflected in a traditional style of males on Andar. He knew the punishment for noncompliance. It would be swift and uncompromising. His mother could be hard but soft, demanding yet generous, disliking then loving. K'G'ne A'kira Ó Raghallaigh learnt to read the woman and her emotions. Now would not be a good time for disobedience. She'd been arguing with his father again.

'I have decided,' she stated, glaring at her husband who faced the picture window, 'tomorrow you will start school with the other Andarian children. It is time you took your place in society.'

'Yes, Mother,' Keith used the voice he'd been taught to pay respect to his elders. Standing, he kept his trepidation internalised. Even at this young age, he'd learnt not to show his insecurities. 'May I go to my room now?'

'Lannie,' A'T'kira called to their terrain governess in the standard language of that world, 'K'G'ne wishes to go to his rooms.'

'He is just a child,' Patrick Ó Raghallaigh rounded on his wife and hissed furiously before his son disappeared around the corner of the informal reception room. 'You promised he'd be home schooled, his lessons streamed directly from Terra. Keith will not fit in at an Andarian Academy. His looks alone make him stand out. You are making our son miserable.'

'Why do you continue to call my son Keith,' A'T'kira demanded. 'He out grew that stuffed animal you brought back from Earth years ago.'

'_**Our son**_,' Patrick emphasised the words, 'still sleeps with his comfort object because your refuse to tuck him in at night. He identifies with Keith the giraffe because he does not know his mother's embrace.'

'My child must be educated in the ways of Andar if he is to take up his destiny.' A'T'kira lifted her nose in the air with distain. This argument wasn't new and stemmed from their cultural differences. 'You promised me a female child, husband. My arms are empty and I have only a boy to show for our ten year liaison.'

'Always it comes down to this,' Patrick sighed warily, wondering how long it would take her to bring up their contract. A gleam entering his eye, the dark haired man approached his wife. 'Then let us try for a daughter. Once she's born, I'm taking my son, returning to Earth and our agreement will be at an end. One day he will be Primus and his wealth and power will equal yours.'

'There is more than politics and business between us,' A'T'kira warned with her piecing blue orbs. 'You knew our culture upon entering this bonding contract. Neither you nor I entered this with emotion, yet we have formed something of a relationship over the years, Patrick. I do not show it, but I care for you.'

'True,' the Irishman smiled unhappily. 'Kira, it is not my fault or yours that Terran and Andarian genetics fail to produce a healthy child. We are lucky to have our son. Yet there are times I think you don't love him and I'm dam sure Keith feels it too. I cannot be mother and father to our son while continuing on as Primus.'

Watching from under her long lashes, she signalled for her husband to approach. Allowing the man to take her into his arms, something she felt uncomfortable openly displaying, the woman lifted her head. Realising what she asked, Patrick kissed his wife passionately.

'You,' A'T'kira exhaled as the moment broke, 'wanted the rights to resources on my planet. You're world and mine needed the trade agreements with the war starting. You now have the ability to transact your commercial interests while I have a position within the Royal Court. You have your son and heir while I do not have my daughter. I love K'G'ne but still ach for a daughter, husband. I cannot demonstrate the emotion you want to a male child. It is against everything I have been trained to do.'

'I know,' Patrick agreed sadly, understanding that applied to her husband as well.

Silently he wished he'd never made this pact. As Earth entered the war against Zarkon after a devastating attack on one of their colony worlds, Primus Ó Raghallaigh needed to increase production of battle related materials. Andar provided a safe haven for manufacturing. In return they wanted ties to the Alliance but to keep their independence. So far the Drule Empire refused to attack the Andarina Czarina's Domain.

A'T'kira, the Andarian Ambassador to Earth, came to Terra for a single purpose. The Czarina wanted an airtight business and marriage contract with one of the famous Primus's, cementing the bonds between their worlds. It proved profitable and significant in the fight against Zarkon. The attacks on Terran colonies stopped as the Ruler of Planet Doom set his sights on dominating his region of space and leaving the sleeping Czarina alone.

Patrick hated his life on Andar. As if the light of the three brilliant suns, forcing him to wear protection and the air filled with noxious gasses requiring the use nose filters weren't enough, being a man on a female dominated planet chaffed. At least he could escape to Earth every second month on the pretext of business. A'T'kira forced him to leave his son behind. By Andarian law, a mother owned her male children. A daughter would be treated with more respect and allow Keith a normal childhood on Earth. They had to produce a female child for his son's sake. Only then could the boy be released to his father's care.

'Well standing here won't get you pregnant, Kira,' Patrick whispered into her ear. They'd lost three children in early pregnancy before Keith's birth. Since that miracle, their genetics didn't combine correctly and A'T'kira miscarried twice. 'I suggest we move this discussion to the bedroom.'

'Let's,' she broke from the warmth of her husband's embrace and sauntered off to her rooms. She never looked back, sure he'd follow as Andarian custom demanded.

Hiding behind the wall, Keith didn't understand the conversation but knew the conflict well enough. As the years progressed, he'd become cognisant of his parents dysfunctional but loving relationship. They worked hard, played harder and loved hardest of all.

'I hate you,' Keith fumed at his mother. He'd just turned eight years old and she informed him of the marriage contract he'd be required to fulfil on reaching his thirtieth birthday. 'I won't do it.'

'Yes, K'G'ne,' she remonstrated, 'you will. I'm telling you now so you become use to the idea of an arranged marriage. It is custom on Andar. T'M'Ky is from a very influential family, part of the Czarina's Imperial House. You are lucky we have accomplished such a match for you.'

'I'm not going to be used like my father,' he'd hit out at his mother. 'Besides no one on this planet wants a half Andarian who looks like a human. The only thing your Czarina wants is my black hair.'

'One day,' A'T'kira frowned, using a commanding tone, 'a child of your union with T'M'Ky may be the Czarina, especially if she has black hair. Trade on your accomplishments, K'G'ne. Your Black Irish heritage from you father is a very potent quality.'

'You want the power,' Keith screamed. 'You don't love me, you never did.'

'Keith,' Patrick stopped the temper tantrum. 'We often have to do things in this world we don't want too. Your mother and I needed to be married for the good of both Earth and Andar. That doesn't mean we haven't learnt to love each other and you in our own way.'

'You hate each other,' Keith glared between them, not adding that he believed they hated him for being a mere male. His mother still lamented the daughter she didn't have. Last month she'd lost yet another pregnancy, this one aided by the genetic doctors.

'Hate, you will find, my little one,' his mother rarely used that sweet, faraway voice with him anymore, 'is akin to love. K'G'ne…'

'My name is Keith,' he shouted, switching to Irish Gaelic, a language his knew his mother disliked because she couldn't speak it as well as his father. 'I look like a Terran and I have a Terran name. I want to live on Terra! I hate Andar, I hate you and I hate everything about my life. No matter what you say, I'm not marrying anyone, ever and you can't make me.'

For the first time in his life, he'd defied both his parents and it felt good. It produced the spark of rebelliousness which would grow over the next four years. Keith began to speak back to his teachers, fight with the other children who teased him unmercifully and refused to obey the social norms of Andar within his mother's house.

At first the infractions were small, trifling and over looked as part of normal development. As he got away with them, the young man became bolder. His mother and father pulled their hair out with the problems he caused. Yet the same child could be completely polite and obedient when the situation called for it. It seemed he'd learnt to pick his battles and aimed his insolence at his parents.

Finally Patrick couldn't allow it any longer. A'T'kira's eleventh pregnancy held past the first trimester and gave the doctors confidence this time they'd managed the right combination of genes. She couldn't cope with Keith's antics and hope to keep the child safe.

'Keith,' Patrick, at the end of his tether with the sullen, insolent pre-teen called him into his office after yet another infraction.

'What,' Keith retorted, obviously unhappy to be in the company of his father.

'I'm leaving for Earth next week,' Patrick glared at his twelve year old son, 'you're coming with me.'

Shrugging his shoulders, Keith felt a cold hand close around his chest. He'd never been allowed beyond the worlds in the Czarina's Empire in the past. Going to Terra frightened and excited him at the same time. He wanted to live on a planet where he looked the same as the other children at school. He wanted to fit in and be accepted. Yet moving away from his mother, a woman who didn't show her affection often disturbed him. He'd been brought up to respect females, see them as almost mystical creatures due to their ability to reproduce. Earth, he knew, was a very different to Andar in every way.

'You won't be coming back with me,' warned the older man. 'Your mother and I have spoken and decided you need discipline. You will start the new School year on Earth, at a very prestigious establishment. Hopefully they'll be able to teach you the manners you should have learnt by now. Besides which, your mother is expecting and your behaviour isn't helping. We can't lose this baby, Keith, for a lot of reasons.'

The last sentence had the opposite effect to the one Patrick intended. Keith felt as though he'd been thrown away and discarded by his parents. If the child, his sibling were a sister, he'd be replaced. The baby had to be a girl, or his mother would never have allowed this exile to Earth. Infuriated, Keith stalked out of his father's study, determined to never speak to either parent again.

Within two weeks Keith Kogane, as he'd become known on Earth to protect his Andarian heritage and place within the Primus Families, learnt all about discipline. Striped of his wealth, his privilege and every other comfort he'd ever known, the young man realised how well he'd lived on Andar. Still, he'd been taught to analyse any situation and react to it. Determination filled the young man as he learnt to survive in an even more hostile environment than Andar. Military school provided the ridged model he needed to learn who Keith Kogane could be. More, it gave him purpose and the ability to be confident in his decisions.

He began to resent his parents further when he learnt of his sister's birth a few months later, not by personal contact but through the media. Feeling as though he'd been abandoned, a year went by without a single word from them. A'T'laigh, unable to breath in the Andarian atmosphere, died minutes after her birth. Keith had no idea until many years later. His father returned to Terra after an appropriate mourning period, his contract with A'T'kira ended and threw himself into his duties as Primus.

Once again his genetics proved miraculous and K'G'ne Ó Raghallaigh continued to be the only Andarian/Terran hybrid in the universe. His parents remained silent for his protection. If the Czarina knew he'd been shipped to Earth, it would affect the socio-political landscape of two worlds. Patrick and A'T'kira forgot to mention it to their heartbroken son feeling he should know instinctively.

It formed a chasm between child and parents. A chasm that grew wider year by year as neither found the strength to admit their mistake and apologise. Hearing the language he'd learnt at his mother's knee, the petty arguments of the past faded. He'd become a man now, responsible for his future. Keith understood more, could analyse the political and economic situation, and knew the cost of war and why his parents entered their marriage contract. He still had to cross that bridge of complete forgiveness. The abandonment of his early years affected him more than he'd realised.

'What,' he mumbled to the incessant voice in Terran standard. It came again, the same string of words but something about the accent seemed wrong. The speaker wasn't Andarian, they always inflected incorrectly. Keith, through the dark haze in his mind realised someone tested him. Someone knew, or at least suspected his heritage. 'I don't understand,' his voice grew stronger as he surfaced from the darkness of his mind.

Perception came slowly. Pain came next. Finally Commander Keith Kogane remembered. Fighting through the agony in his right shoulder, Black's soft purr entered his mind, taking away the sharp edge and allowing him to think. Looking to his left, he saw Nanny watching him intently.

'Commander,' she stated in Andarian for the hundredth time.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand you,' Keith whispered through his parched lips in Irish Gaelic. Two could play at her game. A'T'kira could run rings around Nanny and he'd been taught well by his mother. With that, he allowed his mind to sink back into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 8 - Allura's Heart Revieled

Limetwist – what better way to sort out your life than with an understanding partner at your side, ;-)

Guest – devotion towards women is instilled into Andarian children, watch this space.

Sunshineleo – Keith is Twenty eight in this story, take what you like from that.

Paulina Ann – I think my review covered your question.

Cubbie – I'm currently working on five fics (Thunderbirds 2086 and Pride and Prejudice and have several unfinished X-files and Trixie Belden stories requiring attention). Yes I understand it's fairly diverse so I have to share my time equally.

Thank you for the reviews. Actually one of them has slightly changed a major plot, for a better I hope.

* * *

The Crown Princess of Arus couldn't stand it any longer. Seeing the man she adored lying comatose in the hospital wing brought tears to the corners of Allura's eyes. Tears she valiantly tried to conceal from everyone with limited success. Wanting to howl at the injustice, she held in her emotions. This was one of those times' she had to act appropriately for the sake of her people. Without the leader of Voltron, Arus's safety lay heavy on her shoulders. Straining under the pressure, Allura managed to get through a meeting with Coran about the Castles defenced before excusing herself on some flimsy excuse. He'd watched her leave with concern in his gaze.

'Mother,' she'd come to the monument erected in memory of Arus's last Queen. Belor, the small white dwarf star rose above the horizon creating first light. It shone on the marble pillar, reflecting rainbows of pure refracted colour. 'I have fallen hopelessly in love with a man who can never be anything to me. I've only just realised how much strength I draw from Voltron's commander because of the faith he always displays in me. What am I to do if something happens to Keith?'

'Child,' Heilke's spirit attempted to communicate with her daughter for the first time. The tone of her voice displayed compassion, devotion and devastation at the situation.

Eyes wide, the humming Allura usually felt while in Blue's cockpit started in the back of her mind. Disbelieving, she stared at the monolith before her. The Princess could almost feel the echo of her dead mother surrounding her, supporting her and loving her. Within the feeling, she knew her lion also pushed her to form a mental bond.

'What,' she cried, falling to her knees as the young woman finally connected all the dots but still couldn't believe, 'is happening to me? How can this be? How can I communicate with my mother and Blue? I've only heard of this synergy in children's tales.'

'Listen,' Blue finally broke through her crumbling mental defences, 'with your heart and forget what your mind tells you.'

'What are you asking of me?' Allura's mind, sharper than many would believe, tried to take in the overwhelming sensation of two voices in her head at the same time.

The fairy stories consisted of Arus in grave danger and the bio-electrical bonding occurring to bring the planet peace and posterity. Often they foretold of a great love match between protagonists, both able to use telepathy. The tales exploded in popularity with the Drule Empire's decimation of Allura's people. They wanted, needed the hope such stories offered, just as they'd needed the ascension of her father to rule at her mother's side.

'Faith,' Blue purred.

'Nothing more than you already give,' Heilke offered.

'I have given my entire life to the service of Arus and her people,' Allura sobbed, almost broken. 'What more do I have to give?'

Heilke's spectre couldn't stand to see her daughter so distressed. Pressing the mental connection to the limits of her ability, the child of her heart suddenly looked to the monument. Astounded the young Princess felt the bonds of love her mother sent out in waves.

'Trust yourself,' Heilke whispered.

'Mother, you're talking to me,' Allura's mind finally accepted the truth. She'd achieved a mental gestalt with the spirit of her mother. Letting out an almost hysterical laugh, the Princess fumed, 'why wouldn't you if Father can contact us from beyond the grave. Everyone knew of his powers. How many times have I gone to his crypt for comfort and advice when I find myself torn between unenviable choices? Why didn't I consider this before? I have been told from my cradle about the special bond Father had with Arus, his ability to connect with electronics. Did you also have that ability?'

'You must listen to your heart,' Heilke informed her child, 'and learn to trust your feelings.'

'Mother,' chewing her lip, Allura considered her actions on the last mission. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and whirling mind. The young woman needed to explain her folly and learn from it. 'Haggar fooled me once again. I have fallen for her tricks before. My desire to be a leader like my father makes me seek out his opinion when I feel uncertain and unsure. I know I shouldn't be so hesitant to do what is in my heart and should have learnt from my mistakes. I thought I had, after chasing the White Lion in to the desert.'

'Keith warned me, he tried to tell me to find myself, to know my thoughts and feelings before I tried to be everything to everyone. Mother, I don't know how, but he knows the cost of responsibility, of my positon as the Crown Princess and attempts to aid me at every turn. This man who is not of Arusian birth gives me strength to carry on with just a look or gesture. I've finally realised Keith is right, I have to follow my instincts. I've been trained for my role since my birth. I have the ability to think, to reason, to analyse but I've been too afraid to act for fear my decisions might be wrong and hurt my people. Now I can see that this indecision is causing more issues and allowing my enemies to use it against me.'

'Keith leads Voltron. He makes life threatening decisions every day. I know he doesn't second guess his choices once they have been made. The commander stands by the consequences of his actions, no matter what the outcome. Sometimes he has been in situations when there is no right or best action, yet I have never seen him back away or leave the assessment to others. There are times he must regret his actions, but I've never heard or seen him confused by what he has done. He is truly the strongest, most considerate man I have ever known.'

'Why can I not be more like that,' Allura pleaded. 'Why can't I the find strength and determination to throw off expectation and appropriate behaviour to do what I know is right?'

'But you have,' Heilke stated. Blue purred his agreement. 'Self-assurance, the ability to live with your conscious comes with time and experience. It also comes with a good man at your side.'

'Self-assurance,' Allura spat the word. 'How can I be certain I've undertaken the correct action when everyone tells me what I should be doing, how to behave, who to consort with. I've tried to assert my independence.'

'Are you are the Crown Princess,' Heilke demanded, 'or a puppet.'

Sighing, Allura wondered sometimes. She could be so strong, determine to follow her own path, feel in control. Then something like this, or sighting the Alfor Eagle would shake the foundations of her self-belief. 'I'm only twenty three, ruling a planet that has been devastated by war for most of my life. I've been sheltered, coddled. It's time I stood on my own feet. I have to try harder to make Coran and Nanny to see me as an adult, able to make my own decisions and live with the consequences.'

Taking in a deep, even breath, Allura closed her eyes. Allowing her Mother and Blue full access to her mind, she stood perfectly still as the light of Catan broke into the morning sky. Bathed in the golden rays, the young Princess felt the warmth thaw the cold gripping her heart and mind.

'You saw an Alfor Eagle,' Heilke's spirit lifted. 'Arus is saved.'

'I know,' Allura stated sadly, 'but what if the man to stand at my side is not Keith. I don't know if I could live with a consort I couldn't respect or love. Nanny has invited a rich industrialist to Arus with the Earth Trade Delegation. She thinks I am ignorant to her plans and hopes to spring them on me at the last minute. This man is connected, wealthy. He can provide what my planet and people need to rebuild. In many ways, he fits prophecy of the Alfor Eagle.' Smiling, the sad expression reached Allura's eyes, 'he is the head of Prime Electronics, which my advisors tell me supplies Arus with the means to fight Zarkon. I have to wonder if he will develop my fathers' powers once the magic Arus is allowed to work on him.'

'Sometimes,' Heilke lamented, 'we must do what is right for the many. It is the ultimate sacrifice of a ruler.'

'Yes,' Allura once again found tears clouding her eyes. 'I just hope I have the strength to make that choice when my heart wants the Commander of Voltron and he doesn't know I exist outside my duties to Blue Lion.'

* * *

'Are we boring you?' a frustrated Coran whispered. Since the young woman returned from her mother's memorial, the Crown Princess seemed overwhelmingly sad.

'Not at all,' Allura frowned, lifting a hand to her temple and rubbing it slightly. Right now she needed to be at this meeting and focussed on the discussion around her. An urgent call had gone out to the elders of every province. Together they made plans to protect Arus in the event Zarkon attacked while Keith remained incapacitated.

Trying not to demonstrate his worry at the Princess's preoccupation, she continued to look serene to those who didn't know her. He also felt apprehensive with the Commander sequestered in the medical wing. So far Dr Gorma hadn't contacted them and Coran believed no news meant no change in his condition. It could have been worse but not by much.

Frowning deeply, Crown Princess Allura felt she should be doing something other than sitting and listening to frightened people rehash the same points over and over again. No, not doing something but going somewhere. In her head the hum she usually received from Blue Lion while in the cockpit wouldn't leave her. In fact, concentrating on the impression, it intensified into a determined request.

'Come,' Blue spoke directly into her mind when she allowed the contact.

A startled gasp drew attention. Standing abruptly, Allura bowed deeply to the representative of Helena. 'Please excuse me, Lady Isia. I am sorry for the interruption but my Lion calls. Coran, you have my authority to continue this meeting in my place.'

'Your Lion calls, Highness,' the delegate from Aural province sounded both surprised and delighted. One of the oldest living Arusian's on the planet, Mira scrutinised the girl.

'Yes,' Allura gave the woman a questioning gaze.

'You have your father's gift then, Princess?' Mira asked.

'My father's gift?' she questioned. Although Allura knew of the mystical ability to merge electronics with an Arusian mind, no one spoke of it openly. Her question forced the assembled guests to glance between the Princess and Aural's Elder with abated breath. 'Please continue.'

'Your father had the ability to communicate directly with electronics through the magic of Arus,' Mira stated. 'I have never heard of it in a King's daughter. The legend applies only to commoners born to rule as the next Queen's equal, beside her as King and only in times of great need.'

'These men have numbered only three in the entire history of Arus. King's Alfor, Bothan and Yarris. We all know Bothan had twin sons and his descendants still rule Pollux which orbits around Catan as we orbit Belor. Unfortunately Bothan's son never had a chance to succeed his father with his sister's birth late in Queen Orana's reign. The people of Arus demanded tradition be followed and the girl placed before her brother.'

'Yarris,' Mira continued, 'lived long in our past and little is known about his time. It is said he united the warring provinces against an external enemy, uniting Arus into an enlightened society. King Yarris is the first person in our history to have the gift of communication without words. Even your father and King Bothan's powers were limited to electronics.'

Frowning deeply, the Princess considered Mira's words. 'I understand. Would you please stay behind and speak with me on this topic Elder Mira. There is much I wish to ask. However,' Allura commented while Blue demanded she hurry, 'I must go.'

'Does Zarkon attack,' Coran asked. Concerned, he looked to his silent communicator.

Shaking her head, Allura stood. 'We are not under attack. I need to get to my Lion,' the Princess left the room hurriedly but with grace befitting her station.

'Not to me,' Blue sounded annoyed, 'to Black's pilot. Black said he is sleeping but calls for you.'

'Keith,' Allura whispered, stopping dead. Heart in her mouth, the Princess wondered why Nanny or the Dr Gorma hadn't called. 'Blue, can Keith talk to his lion?'

'He talks to all of us,' Blue sounded annoyed. 'He talks to you but you do not listen. Hurry!'

Although the Princess demanded her Lion explain, he wouldn't elaborate. Her mind divided between Blue's comment and worry for Keith, she found adrenalin increasing her heart rate. It forced Allura to run all the way to medical.

'Nanny,' Allura found her retainer still sitting at the Commander's side. Keith didn't appear to have moved so much as a mussel in the hours she'd been gone. The beads of sweat dry, he'd kicked off the sheet. One of the nurses dressed the young man in shorts which covered very little.

'Princess,' she looked up. Her eyes tired. 'I had not expected you.'

'Has he woken?' Allura indicated the man still in the throes of a fever.

'Not entirely,' Nanny chose her words carefully. Dina's old and experienced gaze examined her charge. Although Allura looked exhausted, worry and sorrow clouded her eyes. 'He mumbles and has opened his eyes once. I will call one of the nurses to sit with him. It is not appropriate for you to be here with so much to do.'

'Thank you for your concern,' Allura stated in a hard tone. _I have to start as I mean to go on. My instincts tell me to be alone with Keith, that he needs me. Right now I must take a stand and accept the consequences. I am Crown Princess Allura of Arus and the ruler of my destiny._ 'I believe it is time for me to decide what is appropriate. Please close the door on your way out and let the medical staff know I will call if they are needed. Until then, please leave me with the Commander.'

'Princess,' Chodina understood something monumental occurred and she'd lost any hope of controlling her charge.

'You heard me Nanny,' Allura stood her ground, 'and as your monarch, I expect to be obeyed within the walls of my home. I will call you if you are needed again. Until then, you are dismissed. Go and get some sleep. You look tired.'

'Of course, Princess,' Dina curtsied before leaving.

'Touch him,' Blue insisted the moment the door closed.

'I can't,' Allura sighed, remembering the time she'd done just that. Keith's withering stare forced a shiver. Yet there had been that instant of contact, as if he'd whispered words directly into her neural network.

_Did we use telepathy and not know it_, the Princess wondered, aghast. _Have I ignored this ability as Blue stated? I know my lion has been trying to establish a bond since the day I first sat in the cockpit. Is it possible Keith has known of this bond for longer than me, that he uses it with Black? Oh,_ suddenly a moment of pure clarity caused a shift in the axis of her world, _is this how he controlled Voltron. It occurred only after I saw the Alfor Eagle and thought of the prophecy. By all the Goddesses, could he be the one, the reason for the Alfor Eagle. My heart wants it to be so but what of this Industrialist Nanny has uncovered._

'Touch him,' Blue demanded. Black added his mental suggestion. Grasping, Allura fell into the recently vacated seat. Almost of its own accord, her right hand reached for Keith's forearm.

The moment she touched him, his eyes opened. Not the deep brown almost black she'd become used to, but an amazing, startling royal blue. His skin baked with heat under her fingers. Awareness, a jolt of pure electricity shot into her mind. Drowning in the intense colour, Allura knew Keith felt it too.

'Princess, Allura,' the name sounded so sweet. The Princess did a double take as she realised Keith hadn't move his mouth.

**AN** And so begins the UST. I'll try and update soon.


	11. Chapter 9 - Two Sides of the Same Coin

Sorry for the delay in this posting this chapter but I found it almost impossible to write. In fact I very nearly swapped it for the next one.

Guest – try my alterego Trixfan for the Pride and Prejudice and X-files fics. I welcome all feedback on anything I write.

Cubbie – so many questions. By the way I like to plant red herrings. I do suggest you re-read chapter nine (7 – Internal struggles) when Keith is eight. It could answer some questions and maybe pose a few more as will this one.

AnimeBookChick – thankyou – I hope the following chapters keep your interest.

PaulinaAnn – just wait until you see the rest of the Pride's response, oh and Lance well that could take a whole chapter, the next one.

SunshineLeo – And we haven't even gotten to the Andarian backstory, oh wait, that's in this chapter!

* * *

Before I start this chapter, I need to offer an explanation of space and distance between Terra, Andar and Arus which will become significant in the future.

Our galaxy, the Milkyway is one hundred thousand (100 000) light years across and one thousand (1000) light years in depth at the core. It is made up of several complete and incomplete spiral arms. The Solar System and therefor Earth is located twenty five thousand (25 000) light years from the core or about half way to the rim. We are situated on the Orion Arm.

Arus, near Doom, is located two thousand (2000) light years from Earth, placing it within the Milkway galaxy, not another galaxy as stated in the show. I'm concluding they are placed in the Diamond (or I'm told the Denubian) Arm. Spatially speaking, Arus and Doom are relatively close to Earth. However the exact location has never been determined.

There for think of a triangle, with Earth and Andar both in the Orion arm as one side approximately 300 light years apart. Any closer and Andar would have tried to colonize the Earth! (Our nearest neighbor, Alpha Centuri is four and a half light years away and most probably the first system we'll invade). Due to their incredibly close distance in space, they are equidistant from Arus which is located in the same quadrant but on a different galactic arm closer to the rim of the galaxy.

For clarification, intergalactic means between galaxies, interstellar means between stars. Nit picking I know but important. The nearest galaxy to us is Andromeda at two and a half million light years away. (Negating Canis major which is actually part of the Milkyway but that's another story.)

Science lesion complete, on with the show.

* * *

'A'T'kira,' Czarina H'ray'N demanded in a furious tone, 'where is your son? Why have you not heeded my summons to bring him before me?'

Unwilling to answer, the woman genuflected as if she were a mere male. Head down, it openly displayed her disgrace. Under the present circumstances, Kira would never give up the current identity of her son or the planet he now called home, if she knew it.

'I have just been informed, K'G'ne left Andar sixteen years ago to attend a Terran Academy. You knew we had plans of him. That child should never have left my realm. Tell me this is not true,' the woman demanded.

'Czarina,' A'T'kira made her voice sound indisputable as it echoed around the enormous throne room, 'it is true. My husband took our son to be educated on Earth in his twelfth year. The terms of our marriage contract….'

'I am well aware of the terms, A'T'Kira,' the Czarina commented frostily. 'I wrote it personally with the Sectary General of the Alliance. I considered every eventuality and made allowances for each. K'G'ne could only be released to Earth if a female child were born. I am also well aware of the difference a single word has made to the future of this Empire. If only your daughter had survived we would not find ourselves dependant on a male for the survival of our race.'

Attempting quell her anger and keep it internalised, A'T'Kira still hadn't recovered from the death of her only female child. It led her contracted husband to withdraw further intimacy as he concluded the terms of their marriage agreement. He'd stayed on Andar long enough to mourn his child's passing. Within a month of moving back to his native Terra, the Primus turned his attentions to his latest mistress. Kira knew of the women he'd kept and visited each time he returned to Earth on business.

A'T'kira had her revenge as the years passed. The noxious air on the planet the Primus called home for almost two decades made further children impossible. Patrick's plans to remarry and produce a completely Terran heir failed. K'G'ne remained his only offspring and continued to distance himself from his father. Sending their son to a Military Academy backfired on both parents. He learnt to become independent, to use his intelligence and make his way in the world without their fame or fortune.

The Andarian air lead to Patrick's debilitating mental disease. Three years ago the Primus withdrew from public life as his memory began to fail. It occurred at the same time his heir began training for a secret mission with the Alliance's Advanced Tactical Space Core. All attempts to heal the breach between them failed as Keith refused to acknowledge his heritage in favour of his military career. The Primus elect engaged a company to administer Prime Electronics as the doctors declared Patrick Ó Raghallaigh no longer responsible for his actions. The Primus now lay dying in his family home on the west coast of Ireland. He had weeks to live which prompted the Czarina's call for his son to attend the Royal Court. She wanted control of the wealth and power K'G'ne would inherit, amongst other things.

'If I may,' Damon approached slowly, aware of the guards surrounding him. This situation flared when he presented the signed contract to the Ministry of Trade on Andar six hours previously. It seemed the Czarina expected K'G'ne to appear and she'd lain in wait for her opportunity to snare the young man. Finding his representative, the Terran had been detained and placed under house arrest.

'Who,' H'ray'N demanded haughtily, 'are you to interrupt this proceeding.'

'My name is Damon Rhys-Smith, presenting the interests of Prime Electronics,' he bowed. A'T'kira managed to get the man released for this audience hoping it would cool tempers. The Czarina wanted answers and only Damon had them.

'Speak,' the old woman demanded, narrowing her azure gaze on the man.

'I have been in contact with Primus elect Ó Raghallaigh,' Damon announced steeling his body language to show respectful disinterest. 'His current duties make it impossible to be present personally. The Primus elect sends his apologies' and insists this arrangement must be ratified for the good of the war effort against the Drule Empire.'

'Tell me of these duties,' the Czarina ordered. Several of her intelligence officers would be recording the man's words to find any hint of K'G'ne's whereabouts. At this moment in time she didn't care about the trade agreement, nor would it matter in the future if A'T'kira's son could not be found and returned to Andar. The mention of the Drule Empire only angered the woman.

Kira looked to Damon with a sidelong glance. Silently she asked her son's representative to be effusive in his answer. He had little idea of the political situation on Andar. Even Kira hadn't been aware of the Czarina's long term plans for her children when her marriage contract had been formalised. The agreement with Patrick Ó Raghallaigh had nothing to do with trade and everything to do with the war against Zarkon.

'I'm afraid I am under direct orders from the gentleman involved,' Damon stood to his full height and stared into the monarch's eyes. 'The Primus elect has my complete discretion. As such I am not at liberty to discuss his personal situation.'

'May I remind you,' H'ray'N's tone became molten, 'K'G'ne is contracted to marry the last Czarina's granddaughter. He is there for the property of this house. A man can have no secrets from his family.'

'Unfortunately, as the Primus elect has not yet entered this marriage contract he is, by Galactic Law, not under your authority. As you have recently discovered,' Damon pointed out, 'the gentleman has not been on Andar for many years. The young man has distanced himself from both parents and his cultural roots. I believe the law of ownership of another being is outlawed in every star system except those ruled by yourself and King Zarkon. It is one of the reasons the Galactic Alliance is at war with the Drule Empire.'

'Do you dare compare me to that despot,' the woman roared. A dangerous glint entered her eye.

'I am only pointing out a cultural inconsistency between our worlds,' Damon chose to bow, understanding he needed to be very careful but still get his point across.

'Do you understand the consequence of your actions,' spat the woman, her body language becoming stiff. 'You keep the location of the next Czarina's father secret?'

'I remind you, Majesty,' Damon once again showed respect he didn't feel with a Terran bow, 'I am only the messenger. I will endeavour to inform the Primus elect of your request at the earliest possible opportunity. Whether he chooses to heed it, I cannot say.'

'I will give you one of our fastest ships,' the Czarina narrowed her gaze. Initially she looked to the head of her security before her eyes turned to the disgraced woman still kneeling before her. 'A'T'kira, you will accompany your son's representative to his current location and return K'G'ne to Andar immediately. Make sure you instil the importance of bringing forward his marriage to T'M'Ky. I believe you now understand the haste. All will be prepared for his homecoming and wedding.'

'Your Majesty,' Damon received a harrowing gaze for his distraction. 'The vessel I used to travel between Terra and Andar is fuelled and ready to leave. May I suggest we take Symphony? I believe it will be faster than anything you can provide.'

The sheer insolence of the man infuriated H'rey'N. Ander had always been known for its advanced technology. 'Can,' she didn't allow the fury to reach her tone, 'your craft make the journey from Terra to Andar in less than one standard week?'

'I made the journey to Andar in a little over nine hours,' Damon let the fact settle in before he continued. 'Prime Electronics, at the behest of our Primus elect has developed very fast, four man ships using new technology and propulsion systems. Symphony is one of only three such vessels in existence as they are still in the prototype testing stage. They have been designed for rapid, accurate attacks against the Drule Empire and prolonged space exploration. Although I suspect they will become the most popular means of transport once we can produce them at a more reasonable cost. This is only one of the many products Prime Electronics will be manufacturing in our new Andarian factories.'

Astounded, every eye in the room rested on Damon. 'With your permission I will accompany A'T'kira to her home and then depart within the hour.'

Waving the disgraced pair away, H'ray'N waited until the ceremonial doors closed behind them. 'Why,' the Czarina demanded of her Chief Intelligence officer, 'have I not heard of this and how are you going to track a vessel that travels at almost ten parsecs an hour. This ship could be on the other side of the Galaxy within a day. How are we to find the location of K'G'ne.'

'I have managed to extract intelligence from Terra,' the security chief stated, 'and have sent several ships to explore the best possibilities. They will be informed about this development and on the watch for Symphony. Our net is closing, Czarina. K'G'ne will be returned to Andar soon.'

'Let us hope so,' Czarina H'ray'N pursed her lips and whispered under her breath. 'Our civilisation depends on this worthless man for I will not subject my great niece to the appetite of a man such as Lotor.'

* * *

'I should have introduced you when we arrived,' Damon finally felt safe enclosed in the cockpit of Symphony and well away from Andar. The atmosphere in the vessel had been thick enough to cut with a knife until a few minutes earlier. 'Nel Foster is our pilot. You would have seen Eric Rodgers as you entered the craft. He is the co-pilot for our journey. Nel, please allow me to introduce our guest, Lady A'T'kira, the Andarian Minister for Extrastella Affairs.'

'Please,' A'T'kira waited for the woman's nod before speaking for the first time, 'call me Kira. I believe you missed the Czarina stripping me of my title and position. I have been disgraced.'

Damon had rapidly escorted the woman through the city and demanded she take as little as possible in the way of luggage for their journey. Time seemed to be of the essence to the Terran. Hurrying to his ship, he stated accommodations would be tight on Symphony. They'd be sharing the four man craft with two crew members. Apart from a few polite requests, Damon Rhys-Smith barely spoke a word even after boarding and preparing for take-off. He no longer trusted this world or the people on it.

'As you wish, Kira,' Damon replied. He didn't trust the woman either. Nel, the pilot reported several tracking devices attached to the outside of Symphony as well as three in A'T'kira's personal baggage. Eric had the unenviable job of removing them. They would be discarded the moment they entered jump space.

'Tell me,' Kira asked, 'how long will our journey take?'

A'T'kira didn't know the current location of her son and she wouldn't ask Damon. Last she'd heard, K'G'ne left Terra two years ago on a classified mission. If the Alliance knew of his whereabouts, they hadn't bothered to inform either parent, if they even knew is true identity. Her son had become very careful to disguise his heritage. Yet she understood, her son appointed Damon when he'd become Primus elect, at the beginning of Patrick's illness. He alone knew K'G'ne's Terran alias.

'Captain?' Damon directed the query at the young woman currently at the helm of the vessel.

'I have computed a series of six jumps to our destination,' she stated, her hand rapidly moving over the controls. 'We will be out of Andar's gravity well in another two hours and able to initiate the new jumpdrive when in true interstellar space. All going to plan, we will be at our new destination in a day.'

'Perhaps,' Damon turned to the blue skinned woman seated beside him, 'you could enlighten me as to the Czarina's meaning. It seems she is less interested in the business Terra brings to her realm and more interested in the location of your son. I am very interested to learn why.'

'I uncovered the reason less than a week ago,' Kira frowned.

The small ship consisted of little more than a common room used for eating and relaxing, a cockpit with four jump seats and two minuscule cabins. Damon shared with the male co-pilot while A'T'kira had been forced to co-habit with the Captain. Indicating they should retire to the main room, Damon rose from his seat to follow the woman.

'What do you know of the history of Andar?' Kira asked, once they'd settled with an innocuous hot drink. She needed something stronger but coping with the level of oxygen in the Terran atmosphere took all her stamina. Besides she doubted Damon stocked the Andarian equivalent of alcohol on board.

'Very little,' Damon frowned, wondering how this connected to Keith.

'Then listen carefully.' Kira demanded. 'Throughout our early history the first born child of the royal house ruled Andar, male or female it did not matter. Our planet almost destroyed its self with internal power struggles by the time we achieved intrastella flight. Disease decimated our overpopulated world, resources became short and civil war threatened every being on the planet. Our only hope lay in exploring and expanding into our stella system.'

'The Czarina bore twins during this time of upheaval. Multiple births are almost unheard of on Andar. The High Priestess attending the birth proclaimed a time of great unrest. She said it would cause a chasm which would last until the family lines reconnected. Remember our race had not yet ventured out beyond our stella system. No one understood the remainder of her prophecy.'

'The male twin proved to be strong, charismatic, resilient and fearless. He wanted to leave Andar, to find another world where our race could start again, perhaps learn from our mistakes and make a better society. The daughter, intelligent but devious encouraged her sibling to follow his dreams knowing the royal title would be hers by default. She gained the crown, then exiled her brother but explored our home system for new resources and habitats very successfully. Allowing the death of many Andarian's through hunger and disease, Czarina T'F'ny ruled by encouraging women to take prominent positions in education, industry and politics. She changed the laws so only her daughters could be crowned and females hold major roles in the Government. Our people flourished with a new outlook and reinvention of our society. Our history of Matriarchy commenced, becoming a way of life in an enlighten culture or so we thought.'

'Prince Z'K'on took with him several families and a fleet of colony ships. It is unknown how many generations they travelled. The ships were slow and cumbersome but built to withstand the perils of the unknown. Perhaps he knew his sister better than history states for he never tried to return or make contact. Our people liked to believe he found a world much like Andar and settled. His story became forgotten with time. It has now been recovered.'

'Zarkon,' Damon's breath hissed between clenched teeth. 'Are you trying to tell me Doom is a lost colony of Andar.'

'You see the similarities,' Kira pointed to her skin.

'This reconnection,' Damon enquired, astounded as he began to see the obvious links.

'Marriage between the two lines of the same family would obviously reunite the decedents of brother and sister,' Kira elucidated. 'At first the Czarina considered marrying her daughter to King Zarkon's father. This would not fulfil the prophecy completely.'

'What is the rest of the prophecy,' Damon wondered.

Smiling politely, Kira ignored the question for the moment. 'The original settlers of Doom had the same technology as Andar, only they developed it differently. We know they used robots for menial tasks due to their low population. They became overzealous in their exploration, needing to add worlds to their empire at an enormous rate. They destroyed all in their wake after taking what they needed and leaving the conquered planet in ruins. Over the generations they have diversified very little on a genetic level. They remain Andarian cousins.'

'The last Czarina discovered the civilisation and their connection to us by accident. Zarkon's father tried to annex one of Andar's furthest outposts two hundred Terran years ago. After uncovering their genetics, she considered marriage to unite our people. I could not uncover why this did not occur, apart from second part to the ancient the prophesy. It remained a secret until Terra's first colony was destroyed thirty five years ago. H'Ray'N immediately set about forming an alliance of sorts with your people. She thought it would stop Zarkon's plans for domination of this Galaxy by offering protection.'

'That's why,' Damon's mind made the links, 'Zarkon wouldn't attack the Czarina. He knew of this ancestral bond.'

'It would be the equivalent of civil war, of genocide. The Drule Empire could hardly enslave its own people,' Kira concluded.

Damon understood how this would change the relationship between Terra and Andar. 'I fail to see the connection between your marriage to Primus Ó Raghallaigh, the birth of your son and current galactic politics.'

'Did you know Arus is the seed world for Terra,' Kira stated. Waiting for the reaction, Damon hid behind a neutral expression. 'Your geneticists are only discovering the link,' Kira announced. 'Arus had been a space faring civilisation long before Andar achieved the same feat. During our centuries of exploration, Andarian scouts have mapped many worlds seeded from your genetic racial group, all originating from Planet Arus.'

'Why is this important?' Damon asked, slightly confused.

'Hybrids between the two major racial groups in this galaxy,' Kira announced, 'are almost impossible to create. K'g'ne and Lotor are extremely rare being the only two in the galaxy as far as we know. I think it a cruel fate they should both be male.'

Damon held his tongue. The current Czarina of Andar appeared every bit as intelligent and devious as her ancestress. He viewed her actions a completely different light.

'Even the genetic doctors, with all their study have been unable to produce a child able to live beyond a few hours. K'G'ne is the only one of twenty pregnancy to have survived. My son is a miracle and the H'ray'N knows it. She intends to use him to secure the Drule Empire for herself and with it Terra and Arus. She believes, K'G'ne's human characteristic will help bring about the inclusion and domination of your race.'

Damon stood to pace, understanding the reason the Czarina wanted Keith back on Andar and married to her great niece immediately. 'Your son is to marry into the royal family, produce a daughter who will inherit all the titles, Queen of Doom, Primus of Earth and Czarina of Andar. The only issue seems to be Lotor. I can see why she wants your son over the Prince of Doom. Lotor look's Andarian whereas…'

'K'G'ne appears human. That,' Kira stated, 'brings us to the second and lesser part of the prophecy. They must battle to the death because there can only be one to unite the Galaxy under a single leader.'

'Damon,' Nel called from the cockpit. The tone of her voice had the man scampering back to the control centre. 'I think you need to see this urgent call from planet Arus.'

'Arus,' A'T'kira paled, 'my son has been on Arus all this time.'

'It seems,' Damon stated with more than a little sarcasm, 'your son and Lotor have been battling for the fate of the universe this last year. Keith Kogane is the Commander of Voltron Force.'

'By all the Spirits of the Priestess,' Kira moaned. 'It has started. We must get to Arus immediately.'

'Damon,' Nel called again, a little more urgently. Pointing at the communication screen, the captain reported, 'it's a medical mayday asking for human blood. It appears the Commander of Voltron has been injured in the last attack.'

'That,' Kira pointed to a chemical formula scrolling across the screen, 'is unique to Andarian/Terran hybrid blood. K'G'ne is unable to accept transfusions from either race due to his unique biochemistry.' Her eyes met Damon's and made a silent plea. 'We need to get to Arus immediately. My son will die without the appropriate medical assistance. I still have loyal contacts on the moon of the forth planet. They will provide me with the tools K'G'ne needs to survive this attempt at poising him. May the Priestess grant us mercy if he needs matching blood.'

'Lotor,' Damon announced into the silence, 'is the only one able to save him.'

'Even then,' Kira nodded, 'it is a long shot.'


	12. Chapter 10 - Lance Weighs In

**AN** – still not Beta'd but hopefully I've managed to correct most of the mistakes.

Guest – Feel reassured, Allura flinging herself into Lotor's arms to save her beloved, way to simple a plot for my devious mind. Although it would allow the UST to mount – maybe I'll have to think about that!

AnimeBookChick – Oh yeah! Keith and Lotor on the same side, no problems with that one!

PeacockF – Thank you and the stories only about half done. Hope you stay for the rest.

Cubbie – Good pick up.

SunshineLeo – A divided Kira, what a thought! As to Allura and Arus, that's coming, soon.

Paulina Ann – Your Lance wish is my command. It's the rest of the pride you might have to watch. And yes, I love to leave you wanting more with a cliff hanger but then again I'm talking to the Master of them!

* * *

'How in hell,' Lance ranted from the cockpit of Red, 'did he do it?'

'Do what,' Pigde asked, lounging back on his seat in the control room. Half-awake the youngest team member yawned after only six hours sleep. He'd brought a late breakfast to share with Lance before commencing his patrol.

The Voltron team members left Keith in the more than capable hands of Dr Gorma at some ungodly hour this morning. Hunk drew the long straw allowing the lucky snart to retired for the rest of the night. He'd be hell to work with if the huge mechanic didn't get his beauty sleep. Not that he'd be able to go out safely in Yellow Lion until that dyode arrived. Hopefully Zarkon would wait another three days before descending on Arus. Somehow Keith managed to get the part and have it delivered "express post", whatever that meant in terms of intergalactic travel, so Yellow would be fully functioning again by then.

With a heavy heart from seeing his injured comrade, Lance returned to the control room accompanied by Coran and the Princess. They needed to make plans. He could only hope the early warning system gave them enough time to mount a defence. Yet again something the Commander insisted Arus needed. The expensive hardware then appeared as if out of thin air within days of his dictate.

Lance's suspicions began to mount for the first time. Of course with one lion and one pilot out of action they now relied on the electronic net and he couldn't fault Keith for the added protection. The fact the lion and pilot proved mutually exclusive gave Lance another problem. He couldn't simply have Hunk in Black. That lion proved he didn't want anyone in the cockpit except Keith. Allura found that out the hard way when she'd attempted to fly the beast and failed dismally.

Sighing, Lance remembered meeting Keith three years ago as they started training for this mission. Kogane, already a Captain in the Alliance Defence Force found himself promoted to Commander and managing the operation. He hadn't wanted the responsibility. It proved a good choice with his natural leadership skills. While the rest of the team had been brief about Voltron, he'd known all the details.

'Need to know,' Lance spat under his breath as his mind tried to tie the events of the last twenty hours together. 'What does Keith know that the rest of us don't? Why is he able to keep calm under most circumstances even when we know he's furious? What's so important he needs to keep his secret, even from Coran and Allura, the very people we've come to protect? What the hell is his secret anyway? And how and where has he managed to appropriate all this technology? Allura keeps saying her planet is on the verge of bankruptcy. It doesn't make any sense.'

Lance hated seeing his friend hurt but the anger had built up after the last attack. Something strange, monumental occurred with the Voltron Lion's. Somehow, his friend took control of the components and fought the battle alone. While the tactic worked, it left Lance feeling vulnerable and he didn't like it.

'Did,' Lance wondered, 'it have something to do with Allura? What ever happened only occurred after Keith rescued the Princess from the Alfor Eagle robeast. When I get the time, I have to find out about that legend because I know it's the key to this whole mystery. And I get a feeling it has something to do with Haggar's latest creation. She chose it for a reason, I just gotta find out why.'

Which brought Lance to his current dilemma, if the ruler of Doom knew of the Commanders injury, he'd use the situation to his advantage. Technically in charge of Voltron Force, Lance tried to do what Keith would in the same position. He'd listened intently as Allura made plans to sure up the security of her planet. Along with Coran, she'd called the heads of each province to Council and fortified the Castle's defences. Lance didn't add anything to the discussion, feeling well out of his depth. He wondered how Keith managed to direct the Princess and Coran without seeming to weigh in on the conversation. Lance had a new respect for his Commander and his negotiation skills. Once again he wondered where Keith learnt them because it sure wasn't at the Academy.

Informing the early warning systems operator of his plans, Lance headed for his Lion to work off some of his resentment and energy. Down to a team of three, he refused to ask the Princess to help because she had enough on her plate. Besides, Lance noticed the tears welling in the young woman's eyes. He knew she cared deeply for the Commander, her reaction in the infirmary showed him exactly how much. To some extent, Allura blamed herself for his injuries. Lance suspected Keith felt the same way from his lack of reaction to the woman. In the years he's know the Commander, the man had never once looked at a female with a flicker of desire in his eyes, not until they'd reached Arus anyway. Then his reactions had been so subtle, if Lance hadn't spent two years in close quarters with the man, he would have missed all the signs.

'How in hell's name did Keith control all the lions and fight off that Gryphon?' Lance demanded aloud with anger lacing his words. He needed Pidge's take on their last battle. 'I mean, what other explanation can there be? Hunk and the Princess reported they couldn't control their Lion's. Both stated they acted independently. I couldn't control Red either. It's like some outside influence over rode anything I did.'

'The same thing happened to me,' Pidge reported. 'I've been thinking about it ever since.'

'Did you come up with anything,' Lance asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'Not yet,' Pidge heard Red's pilot growl in disgust. 'I'll run a diagnostic on all the Lion's. Hunk is going to look at Black when he's awake. He thinks we can repair the damage that feather did in a few hours.'

'Well when you figure it out genius,' Lance didn't hold back on the irony, 'maybe you'll let me know. I'm heading back to the Castle. I want to go down to medical and visit Keith before I hit the hay.'

'Say, Lance,' Pidge asked tentatively, 'do you remember when we first crashed on Arus?'

Considering his words, Lance cast his mind back. How could he forget their escape from Doom's prison cells and arena of death? They'd been forced to commandeer a slave ship. The behemoth proved slow and cumbersome but Keith and Sven managed to get them safely to Arus.

'Yes,' Lance sounded surprised at the memory. 'Our ship had been damaged, Zarkon sent a fast attack ship after us and we barely made it to Arus in one piece.'

'We got caught in some kind of tractor beam the minute we hit atmosphere,' Pidge recounted, 'or so we thought at the time.'

'What are you thinking, Pidge,' Lance demanded, understanding he'd formed a theory.

'What if the same thing occurred back then,' he answered. 'Some force took hold of our ship and made sure we landed. Somehow Arus knew she needed us and had to keep us safe for the sake of Voltron and our lions.'

'We'd sustained so much damage,' Lance remembered, 'and the Doom ship fired on us. Keith ordered us to eject. Nothing short of a miracle would have landed that hunk of scrap in one piece.'

'We ejected from a fast moving vessel,' Pidge recounted, 'well above the ground and all landed without an injury between us. Don't you find that kinda strange?'

'Ah,' Lance hesitated, 'I guess. Where you going with this, Pidge?'

'And then we found the castle,' Pidge continued talking through his theory, 'and we disturbed a bird. Just before the old Castle of Loin's came into view, it flew at Keith. Do you remember?'

'What,' Lance shuddered, sending the commands for his Lion to hurry back to the Castle, 'are you saying?' He had a feeling he knew exactly where his friend's mind wondered.

'I think it might have been an Alfor Eagle,' Pidge stated. 'It means the planet could be sentient. It would explain why the people have been able to survive two decades of war and not be completely enslaved by Zarkon.'

'You mean Arus is alive,' Lance asked, astounded.

'It's not like the theory hasn't been proposed in almost every culture,' Pidge sounded hurt at Lance's reaction his intelligence. 'On Terra, there is a fable about the magic of Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, Mother of all Greek Gods. She created the world and her children inhabit every part of the planet. I guess you could say they are embodiment of the Earth. The Greeks worshiped the God's believing they would be protected by Gaia for their devotion. The Alfor Eagle legend is probably the same her on Arus.'

'You know about the legend?' Lance asked.

'Not much apart from what the Princess told us last night,' Pidge replied. 'I came down to do some research.'

'Have you told the Princess any of this,' Lance enquired, his own mind whirling with ideas.

'I haven't seen her this morning,' Pidge sounded unimpressed by Lance's order.

'Well let's keep this between you and me,' Lance frowned. He had a bad feeling something was about to blow up in their face. 'I'll be back in ten minutes.'

_This just doesn't make any sense_, Lance couldn't help the feeling of, well, doom descending on him. _Did Keith save us back then, when we first came to Arus? But how? If Pidge is right and we saw an Alfor Eagle, what will the people of Arus make of this? Somehow I know I can't take this to Allura. She's too close and believes in this fairy tale about the coming of a saviour. Oh, hell, is she pinning her hopes on Keith, in more ways than one. _Shaking his head, Lance could see the naïve, sheltered princess doing just that. _She's in love with him, I can't believe I've missed it. I knew she cared but I've missed all the signs because she's so good at hiding behind her appearance of propriety. Keith's no better. What a mess. I have to get to medical and sort the pair of them out._

* * *

Blinking, Keith's eyes returned to their normal brown as the light behind them started to slowly fade. Shocked, Allura drew in a sharp breath and her hand toward her mouth. Only a moment ago they'd been a startling, deep royal blue.

'How,' Allura immediately felt bereft at the loss of physical contact. The mental connection began to tail off the moment her fingers left the commanders arm. 'Keith,' she questioned, her gaze demanding an explanation and trying to keep him conscious. Afraid of the bond touching him created, the Princess hesitated to try again.

'Touch him again,' Blue all but shouted.

'I can't,' she cried, anguished. 'I'm terrified. Just that moment, hearing Keith's voice in my mind, it's too much. It overwhelmed me. Every sense and thought I've ever felt seemed to rush through me at the same time. I won't go through that again. I can't,' she let out a small, petrified sob, adding mentally, _and come through the other side intact. It's like my entire life flashed before me, directly into Keith's mind. If I touch him again maybe it'll happen the other way around and I'm not sure I'm strong enough for that._

'You have to get used to it,' Blue tried to keep the anxiety and alarm from his words. 'You have to practice. Black said it took a long time to make him listen and understand us.'

'Him?' Allura asked. Immediately the image of Keith infused her mind and she knew who her lion meant. 'Keith?'

'Yes, Him.' For the first time, the Princess realised her Lion used the word like an invocation. Blue almost seemed to worship Keith. The mental contact softened, becoming more sentimental at the image of Voltron's leader. 'We are angry with him,' Blue announced suddenly, a picture of Keith forcing his will on the pride entering Allur's mind as an explanation, 'for taking control away from our pilots. It has not happened since the creator.'

'My father,' Allura felt lightheaded as the legend of the Alfor Eagle once again entered her mind. In that instant she knew Commander Kogane had to be the reason for it appearing. To compare Keith's ability to control Voltron to the person who created the great machine could only cement her belief. Joy, sudden and unbidden swamped her mind. The man lying on the medical bed would be her husband once he recovered. He would be the next King of Arus, ruling at her side and bring them peace and prosperity.

Then Blue's words struck a chord. 'We,' Allura demanded, 'Blue can you all hear Keith?'

'He speaks to Black always,' Blue hummed as though in thought. 'He speaks to me sometimes and the others can sense him but not answer his words. They do not have that bond, yet. We all obey. It is what we were built to do. Black says you will be able to speak to him one day.'

'Black,' Allura tried and failed to get a response from Keith's lion. However she did notice the vibrations she described as Blue's purr seemed to increase in her head.

'Black says it has started,' Blue commented as though this were a great revelation. 'But you have to save him from her before he will be able to speak directly with you.'

'Her?' Allura questioned. _Sometimes these Lion's speak in riddles_, she found her frustration mounting. _How has Keith managed to cope with this and for how long?_

'He has known of the bond with Black since this new beginning. He first talked when you came to me.' Turning up his nose, Blue stated, 'I did not like that other one but you were not ready and we were needed.' A picture of Sven entered Allura's mind making her pale at the insinuation. 'He told me to wait even though I don't think he knew it at the time. You fought me, until I found the way to enter your mind.' Recalling the humming and sense of serenity she felt at Blue's yoke, Allura now understood why. Still it didn't answer the most important question. Who did she need to rescue Keith from? 'He calls her wife, but not yet,' Blue sounded confused.

'The Commander is engaged?' Allura had to sit back in the chair she'd so recently vacated.

Shocked and stunned didn't begin to describe her emotions at the moment. It made a strange kind of sense as the tears she'd been holding back for almost twelve hours suddenly appeared. The man she loved had always been ethical, intensely private, and proper but most of all treated her with a distant respect befitting her station. She'd fallen for his strong, silent, dedicated personality. In the Commander, Allura recognised the type of man she could have standing beside her, help her rebuild and administer her planet. Most of all, she'd seen someone who respected her as a person and loved him for it. Obviously, another woman discovered those same personality traits before he'd come to Arus.

Blue's low growl displayed his misunderstanding of human customs. It also leant Allura strength. Blue left her mind for an instant but it felt like a lifetime to the Princess who realised her Lion had always been there, in the background, waiting of her to realise.

'Black says you must touch him,' Blue demanded once again. 'He suffers as his body fights the poison.'

Turning her gaze on Keith, an expression of pain crossed his face. He opened his mouth but only a low moan escaped. Trying to change position, both the Commanders expression and voice indicated his agony increased. If Allura didn't know better, she'd think he tried to reach out and grab her hand. His eyes glazed over and finally closed as the blackness overwhelmed him.

'I'll get Dr Gorma,' Allura jumped up, suddenly terrified to be in the same room. Her feelings, suspecting Keith to be engaged, forbade it in every respect. Rushing to the door, she ran into Lance.

'What,' he managed as the woman attempted to bowl him over in her haste. Placing a hand on either shoulder, Lance forced her to look up at him. He didn't like the expression of utter misery and defeat. His eyes flicked to Keith's deathly pale form.

'Did you know?' Allura's quiet, harsh whisper demanded while hope flared in her eyes.

'Did I know what?' Lance felt lost at sea. 'Did something happen to Keith? I've just come off patrol.'

'Did you know,' Allura wiped away the tears, 'Commander Kogane is engaged?'

'Oh, hell,' Lance released the Princess and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

'So,' she stammered, her world crashing about her feet, 'it's true.'

Before Lance could answer, the Castle's Early Warning system blared. Not just any klaxon, but one stating a space craft had managed to get through their defence net undetected. Turning as one, Lance and Allura raced to the control centre to find out what devastation Zarkon rained down on them now. Any discussion about Commander Keith Kogane's engagement would have to wait.


	13. Chapter 11 - The Alfor Eagle

**AN** – sorry for the delay, my active imagination got going with a P&P story and just wouldn't let it go. When the muse hits, you just have to write. Besides which, would you believe I've had chicken pox but my immunocompromised child didn't! So not fair. I'm trying to catch up over here so if there are mistakes please forgive me.

Paulina Ann – Well, I guess I can't keep the plot lines completely secret from another author. ;)

LimeTwist – I don't think I've ever laughed so hard and I love Bagels, just not burnt!

Cubbie – Strong Allura, just wait for the next chapter and yes it is being written.

AnimeBookChick – but where is it going to land?

* * *

One thousand metres above the ground, the Eagle soared lazily. At least it held the appearance of languor to any who might watch. Wings stretched almost two metres, the avian coasted easily on the slight updraft created by Arus's twin suns. Turning his head, sharp eyes spotted his intended target far below on the ground. The water in the lake reflected the sparkling light of sun, making his objective hard to miss.

Turning on a tip, the Alfor Eagle began rapidly losing altitude. By design, he seemed to float downwards in a corkscrew manoeuvre. Lower and lower, tighter and tighter, he targeted the building in the middle of the lake. Finally circling the modern white construction where a crumbling edifice once stood, he looked for an entry point.

Well aware the New Castle of Lion's appeared formidable the windows had been cleverly disguised with opaque material on the outside but transparent glass on the other. Anyone caring to look into the sky might notice his approach. Not one of these portals opened to the environment keeping the people inside safe. The magnificent avian would not find an easy entry on the Castles exterior.

There were openings, if you knew how to find them. Awaiting his chance, when a century took his turn on the parapets, the Alfor Eagle swooped. Rushing past the poor man's head and frightening him, he entered the interior with a loud, jubilant cry. Enchanted and considered an omen, the avian flew past several stunned people, his wing tips missing them by millimetres. They watched the legendary bird fly through the corridors once they registered the significance.

'Hanna,' a maid clutched at her chest while turning to her colleague, 'did we just see…'

'Yes,' Hanna responded. A huge smile erupted on the girls face. She'd heard the stories at her mother's knee. This could only mean a change in the fortunes of Arus. Understanding her friend couldn't get her thoughts together, the maid offered, 'we will soon have a new King. I wonder who the Princess will marry?'

'It must be someone in the palace,' Hyra finally found her voice. 'Why else would the Alfor Eagle enter?'

As one they pivoted to see where the bird flew. For his part, the Eagle knew exactly where he needed to go. Finding an opening to the central gardens, a force field separated him from the azure sky above. He could never have entered this way. Unseen, the energy barrier stopped anything from arriving into the courtyard between the four towers. Understanding the defence mechanism intended to keep the people safe, the bird once more flew a lazy circle around the circumference. Locating the exact position he must take up, the Alfor Eagle came to rest near the medical wing.

In the distance klaxons could be heard blaring. Tilting his head, the Eagle listened intently to the strange sounds of people. He'd rarely interacted with them. From this vantage point he could see them running, panicked and afraid. Until they noticed him sitting on his perch, quietly, patiently waiting, then they lost their fear and began to whisper.

Hating to leave his family, the bird only knew when the spirits of Arus spoke, not what they said. He could not understand human language, just the vague feeling the essence of the planet emanated. When they contacted him, he needed to obey. Today they'd asked him to come to the Castle of Lions and wait. He'd completed a similar task a little under one year ago. Lingering in a marsh for King Lion Heart to appear, once he came the Alfor Eagle had been allowed to return home.

'You have done well my friend,' the spirits soothed as the bird ruffled it feathers. Finally the horrid noise ceased. 'Fear not, the time is almost upon us when your kind will no longer be required to perform this duty.'

Letting out a piercing cry, every person in the gardens or near an open balcony peered at the avian. They understood immediately. Arus would soon be saved.

* * *

Chodina Malroy sat at her desk, computer screen open before her displaying all the information she'd uncovered in the last two hours. The woman felt every one of her fifty six years, possibly even a few more. Never had she seen such an integrate web of half-truths and deceptions to protect the identity of a single individual. Fingers laced, she rested the bridge of her nose lightly on her thumbs, still stunned by her recent discoveries.

Mind awash with the information, Dina's intellect worked to fit the pieces together. Suddenly she shoved the chair back and stood. Pacing in agitation, the older woman couldn't believe she'd let this escape her for so long.

'Commander Keith Kogane is Primus Elect Ó Raghallaigh and the son of the Andarian Ambassador to Earth, A'T'kira.' Shaking her head in disbelief, Dina returned to the information on her computer. 'I have proof the Commander has been importing components for Voltron which originate on Andar, manufactured by Prime Electronics and gifted to Arus by the Primus Elect. Then there is the Early Warning System which suddenly appeared from the same source which Arus has never been required to pay. I can't find any evidence Allura or Coran knew about this "gift" before its delivery. And this is only the beginning of the "help" we have been receiving. It has been buried so deep in accounting, few would recognise let alone understand the significance.'

'His heritage has been staring me in the face, if only I'd looked in the correct places. Finally I have uncovered a rare picture of Ambassador A'T'kira and her son. It gives me proof,' Dian finished with a disparaging shake of her head, 'absolute proof. Primus Elect K'G'ne A'T'Kira Ó Raghallaigh has been hiding out on Arus for the last year. Now I have to find out why.'

Frowning, Nannie didn't know what to do. The young man lying in the medial wing couldn't be allowed to die. He meant too much to the future, the future of so many worlds. The strategist in Chodina understood his worth and why the man took a new identity. Further digging into K'G'ne's past proved even more interesting. With the death of his sister minutes after her birth, any alliance between Terra and Andar ceased as his parent's marriage and diplomatic ties fell apart. It took longer to establish the genetic connection between Andar and Doom, even if the physical characters of the two races made it obvious.

'To all this,' Chodina muttered, 'I have to add Arus, her history and the appearance of the Alfor Eagle. By rights I should be arranging a wedding, insisting Allura take Keith as her consort. I know neither would object. However, it would bring the wrath of the Czarina of Andar. We could not fight both the Drule and Andarian Empires, even with Voltorn.'

Before the Security Chief could consider the issues facing her planet, the Early Warning System blared. Shaking her head, Dina swore under her breath. Only Zarkon would attack at a time like this, a time when the future of Arus, indeed the balance of the entire known universe, stood in the balance.

* * *

'Keith,' a new voice entered his mind, trying to stop him submerging under the blanket of blackness threatening to overwhelm him. Soft, ethereal, diffuse, it had a distinctly feminine overtone. Confused, the Commander tried to stop the darkness approaching. 'You must fight. You must win. You are stronger than this. We needed you.'

'Who are you?' frustration coloured his voice as he diverted the last of his energy reserves to his mind.

'We are the spirits of Arus,' answered the ghostly voice.

'We?' Try as he might, Keith found himself submerging beneath the waves of unconsciousness that had come to claim him. 'I am tired. Leave me alone.'

'You cannot sleep, not yet,' whispered the spirits.

'Who are you?' frustrated, Keith found a prickly sensation taking over his body. It revived him enough to pay attention.

'The Queens who have been lucky enough to rule with a King at our side,' they communicated directly into his mind. 'Our Husbands still live within the electronics of the New Castle. We cannot communicate with them as you can.'

'The Alfor Eagle?' he questioned, trying to understand the significance. Allura had done everything in her power to save the bird without thought for her own safety. 'Is this about the legend? Arus could sure use some peace and prosperity about now. How is this connected to King Alfor, to me?'

'I am here,' a voice separated from the others, 'to explain. There is much you must know.'

'Who are you?' Keith asked.

'Queen Heilke, Allura's mother,' the voice explained. 'I spoke to my daughter this morning. Finally she understands and is able to bond with the energy Arus emits. She has opened her mind, because of you, because of her love for you. Even now, she fights us and her destiny. You must use your bond with Black Lion to make her come to you.'

'I don't understand,' Keith moaned.

'Yes,' Heilke responded in a slightly annoyed tone, 'you do. You use the energy to speak with the Pride. The Eagle singled you out the day you landed on this planet. As you reached the outskirts of the castle, one of the last remaining birds flew out of the bushes. You did not know it then, but you already controlled the energy. How do you think you controlled your ship and made a safe landing? Arus expected you. Arus protected you. Arus calls to you. Soon you will rule at my daughter's side and be known as King Lion Heart.'

'But,' Keith tried to integrate this into the many roles his already performed, 'I cannot be King of Arus. My destiny is set, my marriage arranged. My daughter will be Czarina of Andar, bringing together Terra and Andar. Only when they work together can they stop Zarkon.'

'Then you must chose,' Heilke stated with concern. 'Either you will follow your heart or what others expect of you. For a King of Arus must be true to unto themselves before any others. Arus has chosen you, Andar has chosen you, Terra, in its own way, has chosen you, yet it is you who must reach for your destiny in your own way.'

'There has to be a solution,' Keith felt tormented, 'for Andar, Arus and Terra to come together and defeat Doom. I just have to find it.'

'Then perhaps you need to see the link between these worlds,' Heilke suggested.

'Doom,' Keith moaned. 'We all have the Drule Empire as a common enemy. But how are we to defeat them.'

'Perhaps you think too much about winning and losing. Would it be better to think about cooperation and conciliation,' Heilke commented.

'Cooperation,' Keith huffed, but the cogs in his mind began to turn, 'is not something the Drule Empire has attempted. I cannot see a way to convince them diplomacy is in their best interests.'

'We will be here to help you,' Heilke stated, 'always. We exist only to aid the King's, Lion Heart.'

* * *

Before Lance could answer, the Castle's Early Warning system blared. Not just any klaxon, but one stating a space craft had managed to get through their defence net undetected. Turning as one, Lance and Allura raced to the control centre to find out what devastation Zarkon rained down on them now. Any discussion about Commander Keith Kogane's engagement would have to wait.

'Allura,' Lance grabbed at her hand. Trying to speak as they ran, he realised this conversation wouldn't take long. He needed to tell the Princess what he knew. 'Stop, I don't think you understand.'

'Now is not the time,' Allura straightened her back, holding her head higher. 'We must get to the Control Centre. What are we going to do, Lance? We cannot form Voltron without Keith.'

'I sent word to Pollux last night,' Lance looked to his feet. 'I hoped Black might accept Sven, at least for the time being. We can't let Zarkon know Keith is ill.'

'No,' Allura paled.

Blue's hum in her mind increased to the point where Allura couldn't drown him out. Thoughts of someone at Black's controls sent a shudder of disquiet down the Princess's spine. She could imagine the Commander's reaction. Keith would be devastated yet understand the necessity to protect Arus.

'I will accept you as my pilot,' Black offered, speaking into her mind for the first time, 'and Blue will allow the other one until He is well. We will do this, only if you return to Him and touch Him.'

'No,' Allura moaned, staggering under the weight of two Lion's in her mind. 'You said you could not speak to me until if defeated her? How is this possible?'

'Black said your concern for Him allowed a break through,' Blue soothed. 'Black will need to speak with you while you lead the pride. You must still vanquish her.'

'And I will,' Allura stated in her mind, determined that another woman would not come between them. Just as suddenly, she understood her reaction to touching Keith. Fear, she'd become immobile with anxiety. What might she learn of her beloved Commander that she didn't want to know? This engagement demonstrated how little she actually knew of Keith Kogane's history.

'Now is exactly the time,' Lance demanded, watching the play of emotions across her face. It brought her out of the trance like state. 'One night, before we left Earth on the mission to find Voltron, Sven and I took Keith out. We intended to get him drunk and, well, into bed with a pretty woman. In all the years Sven has known the Commander, first at Military School and then the academy, he's never seen him with a girlfriend.'

'Sven's known Keith twelve years,' Lance filled in when he noticed the Princess's frown. 'To the best of Sven's knowledge, Keith's never been drunk or touched alcohol, something every human does in their adolescence. Anyway, Captain Kogane, as he was then, refused to go along with our plan. Later, when he drove us all home, Sven offered him a cup of camomile tea. He winked at me. It didn't take long to realise it acted the same way as drinking on Keith.'

'At first he spoke in several languages, none of which we knew. Finally he switched to Terran standard. Well,' pausing, Lance seemed embarrassed, 'we didn't really understand then. He kept saying his life had been planned down to the very last detail and his mother wouldn't get her way if he had any say in it. We though he joked about the arranged marriage. Apparently Keith found out when he turned eight and it caused a major issue in his family.'

'Keith's marriage is arranged,' Allura seemed shocked. 'This is not a Terran custom.'

'No,' Lance stated. 'At least not for many years.'

'You didn't think it strange?' questioned Allura.

'We kind of thought he'd finally cracked under the pressure. Our training had been intense and that's the reason we took Keith out in the first place,' Lance ran an agitated hand through his hair. 'He never mentioned it again. I guess, Sven and I realised he hadn't been born on Terra and left it at that. Some of what he said only made sense when you mentioned the engagement.'

'I must return to the Commander,' Allura trembled with nervousness and concern. Somehow she knew neither she nor Keith would ever be the same once they bonded. 'I will come to the control room soon. When Sven arrives, tell him he will pilot Blue. My Lion has agreed to host the former pilot. Black will only accept me until Keith is well. And Lance,' she looked at the man, 'I will lead the pride in the Commander's place. The lion's demand it.'

'You're talking to the Lion's,' Lance commented, not a shocked as Allura considered he should be. 'I thought only Keith could do that. He'd had us trying to feel them but so far Pidge, Hunk and I haven't been able to achieve the same level of understanding. It finally makes sense, his ability to control all the Lions against the Gryphon robeast. This is incredible.'

'Yes,' Alura agreed, starting to move back down the passage towards the medical wing. 'He has had the ability from the moment he landed on Arua. The pride is angry with him for his last stunt but understand why he had to do it. I must go. Tell Coran of this mental link to the Lions and Keith's ability. He will know what to do.'

Racing now, Allura forgot royal protocol and allowed her feet to eat up the distance. Arriving out of breath, Keith's body seized, jerking on his hospital bed. Dr Gorma stood at his side, about to inject a medication.

'No,' Allura screamed, flying to knock the syringe to the floor. 'Leave, now, all of you.'

Taking in a deep breath, she knelt at Keith's bedside. Stunned, Gorma finally retrieved his wits. The expression of concentration and determination on the Princess's face convincing the doctor to remove his staff.

'May the blessings of the Goddesses be with you, Princess,' he murmured at the door.

'I believe,' Allura prepared to lay her hands on Keith's chest, 'I will need them to get through this. Nothing will be the same,' she whispered, 'for I am going to have to fight for the man and the planet I love. Bonding with him will only be the beginning.'

Finally allowing her hands to descend, the prickling sensation increased. In her head, Black and Blue continued to hum, further augmenting the mental gault. The moment Allura made contact, her world altered. Twins suns in a green sky informed her she no longer stood on Arus.

'Come,' Keith stood by her side. Holding out his hand, he smiled down at her in a way he'd never allowed. Affection shone through his expression. Taking his offered limb, they began to float high above the strange city. 'This is my home, my heritage. This is Andar. My past lays here but with you at my side, it might not be my future.'

'Your future,' Allura found her dream avatar saying, 'is with me on Arus. We are ready for a new King.'

'So the spirits tell me. King Lion Heart,' Keith acknowledged. 'Let me show you as you have shown me.'

* * *

In the courtyard, soldiers rushed to find the intruder setting off the alarms. Somehow the enemy managed to breach all their defences and get within the Castle. High on a wall, in line with the room holding Voltron's commander, an Alfor Eagle watched them serenely. Finally understanding he'd attracted all this attention, the bird let out a high pitched cry and leapt from his perch. One lap around the enclosed space and he returned to his previous roost.

'By all the Goddesses, live long our new King,' the Captain of the guard understood the reason for the birds appearance immediately. Falling to his knee, he faced the medical facility and the man who would soon be his liege. 'Find Coran and tell him the Alfor Eagle has chosen Commander Keith. He is to marry the Princess.'

* * *

I'm working on the next chapter. Is there anything you'd like to see included? Oh and PaulineAnn, I can't believe in some way's how similar our stories are. Then again great minds think alike, at least that my excuse for considering my mind "great", yours, on the other hand is amazing. ;)


End file.
